


Baking Up Trouble

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adult Fears, Alcoholism, Alpha Dean, Angry and Rough Sex, Baker Cas, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean in Uniform, Hurt Dean, Jealousy, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Past Love, Pining, Regrets, Sheriff Dean, Slightly Chubby Cas (eating all that cake!), Stalking, Trust Issues, Vandalism, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Seventeen years after Castiel Novak said goodbye to summers in Red Maple Falls, nestled in the White Mountains of New Hampshire and the only boy he ever truly loved, he's back and the proud owner of Sweet Dreams Bakery. Life is good until someone breaks into his shop, making him question if the life he left behind in New York followed him.As the local sheriff, Dean is keeping a close eye on the place, and an even closer eye on the beautiful owner who refuses to take the break in seriously. Two conflicting personalities that burn bright on their own become downright explosive when thrown together. But in order to move toward a future together, they will have to let go of their past and accept the mistakes they made.





	Baking Up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2019!
> 
> Huge thank you to Taylor-Kate, Samsona and Scribo_Vivere for Beta and Alpha help!
> 
> HUGE Thank you to yoyo-deano for that beautiful and adorable art work!! Give them love and check their out here; https://yoyo-deano.tumblr.com/
> 
> ||~||~|| means memories

  
  
**Castiel**  
  
  
Castiel watched as Inias placed another dinner set into a moving box. Carefully, he wrapped each piece in newspaper to keep them safe during the move. Castiel went to his bedroom, and its bareness hit him. This bedroom had been home for the last ten years, and he had gone through quite a bit here. He had left his hometown when he was only eighteen years old and had made his way to the Big Apple, determined as well as scared out of his mind to make his dream come true. The blue eyed Omega looked out the one window in his bedroom. The view showed a narrow sight of the city high rises a short distance away, and nostalgia filled him. The first few years had been extremely hard and lonely. He had left everything and everyone he knew in order to hopefully reach for his own stars. He had ended up in Bushwick, Brooklyn, and had shared a two bedroom apartment with another Omega that was never home when he was, over an old yet charming corner grocery store named Four Seasons Grill Deli. The apartment building itself had been a hideous yellow paneled building, with old rickety air conditioning units in windows that had were permanently stuck and wouldn’t budge. Castiel smiled as he remembered his fondness for the Wyckoff Ave intersection right outside his bedroom window. Late night snacks were just feet away when he had an extra five bucks in his pocket. His favorite, which his stomach growled for now, was called ‘Sergeant Pepper’. It was a roll/wrap with salsalito turkey, avocado, basil, cucumber and jack cheese. The Omega smiled as he remembered the small place. His apartment right over it had constantly smelled of food.  
  
He had worked in countless bars and restaurants. Some had been great life lessons in how to manage his own money, and how to make sure he didn’t overspend and reign in his responsibilities. However, New York was an expensive city, and many nights he had to live off ramen noodles just to be able to afford the small hole in the wall he had managed to rent out. Of course, those first few years had also held terrifying lessons…such as pushy and handsy Alpha patrons thinking they could just grab his ass, while others had come on even stronger than that. One too many close calls had made Castiel realize he had to push back harder in order to be in better situations. There had been Alphas and some brazen Betas that looked at him as if he were some fun new toy, and there were catcalls and whistles directed at him as he walked home late at night. Some had taunted him and followed him a few blocks, and he had even been mugged once. Yet he also knew he had been incredibly lucky that nothing more serious had happened to him. Those first seven years would forever be imprinted in his mind.  
  
Castiel had a string of good luck after that. He had managed to get a job at a small morning bakery in the heart of downtown. It had constantly been bursting with life, and he had gotten to do what he loved, which was to bake. The owners had even let him create a few original recipes once they had realized Castiel wasn’t just a ‘baker’ but had a passion for it; a love for it. Because of those original recipes, Castiel had caught the eye of one of their morning regulars with his honey strawberry muffins. The woman Alpha had been one of the owners for the renowned bakery named ‘Lady M Confections’ and had offered him a job on the spot. Castiel had been completely flabbergasted as excitement filled him. The owners of the small bakery had been sad to see him go, but had been extremely encouraging in pushing him to follow his dream. He had talent, was passionate, and had a creative eye and stomach that would make him an amazing pastry chef.  
  
Working at the prestigious Lady M Confections had changed many things for the Omega. He had to quickly learn how to work under pressure. The ‘go go go’ of baking frenzy had quickly become a norm, and he had been happily surprised how much he had excelled under the stressful environment. It had also helped him to fine tune his organization skills as he kept his stations in top shape. It also enabled him to dip into his creativity in the area of decoration and concocting new recipes. Castiel had gone on to create delicious Milles Crepe cakes that were an instant hit, and ridiculously delicious. There were more exotic flavors such as earl grey, red bean, and green tea, all the way to classic tastes such as chocolate, coconut, and strawberry. The Omega had been given free range to explore his passion, and it had been the beginning of his dream. Working for Lady M had made it possible for him to move into a much safer apartment, the one he was presently packing up, for the last ten years, and it had also been where he had met Inias. Inias was also a baker, and had assisted Castiel since his first day. The two Omegas had quickly become friends, and it have brought Castiel a calming joy to have a best friend again.  
  
Of course, no one could replace his best friend Balthazar. Balthazar was his childhood friend, whom still lived in Red Maple Falls, and he and Castiel always spoke every Sunday. They had also texted regularly since he had left. Balth had been his rock that had kept him grounded through everything. He had been the soothing voice to remind him that he had chosen to go to NY when the times had been rough; that he would succeed, and he had to keep his head up and prove it to himself, no one else. Having Inias in his life for the last ten years had added to him feeling secure in what he was doing. He had worked for Lady M Confections for six years before Ron Ben-Israel Cakes, which were an appointments-only studio bakery, had come calling. They specialized in wedding cakes, and Castiel had taken the opportunity. He had been named pastry chef and had been given the reigns to his own kitchen and staff. It had all been so surreal.  
  
Castiel grabbed the last box that was in the room, and returned to the living room and kitchen. Inias had gotten most of the kitchen packed, and Castiel was grateful for his help. The Omega made his way to his old and comfy sofa. He would miss this place, even with the slightly odd and at times creepy occurrences that had happened over the years. At the thought, he started to rummage through the box he had just brought out from the bedroom. At the very bottom he found his small wooden box, and opened it to reveal his past name tags and pictures from every single job he had worked at since he had moved to New York. He had seven of them in all, including the ones for Lady M and Ron Ben-Israel. He rubbed his thumb over the engraved metal. He dropped it back down and then looked at the others. Each name tag had the simple ‘Cas’ either stickered on or printed on it besides the last two bakeries, which had both been engraved with ‘Castiel’.  
  
The Omega knew how lucky he was at the prestige bakeries because of his previous jobs. He picked up one from the strip club he had waitered at. Castiel looked around the now barren apartment, and then focused on the fire escape that was just outside his living room window. When he had first moved to this apartment, he had been overjoyed, excited and happy to feel he was in a ‘safer’ environment, and that he had been able to finally live on his own. He had only been in the new apartment three months when the odd and at times eerie occurrences had started to happen. He had never, even after years of it happening, been able to prove anything. Even the police had thought him idiotic when he had called them. One officer had even accused him of wasting their time. Yet, even now, as he looked at the strip club ‘Shake It’ with his name underneath, he felt the bottom of his stomach give. He quickly dropped it back into the box and picked up another name tag from ‘Flashback Diner’, and his stomach twisted once more. As much as he had loved it here, someone had made it their mission to make him second guess himself and his sanity. From that first incident six months in this apartment, to just three weeks ago, the eerie experiences had continued to happen.  
  
First, it had been something Castiel had completely overlooked. He hadn’t even noticed the items disappearing until he had come to look for something in his drawers. A name tag from an old job suddenly wasn’t in his box anymore. It had confused him, especially when it wasn’t something out in the open for him to misplace. He had searched high and low, and the ‘Shake It’ name tag had disappeared. After an hour he had given up, frustrated with having lost a trinket of his past. Then, two days later, he had gotten up in the morning, and as he had padded out barefoot into his living room, the name tag had been front and center on his coffee table, facing him. He had never felt such fear before. Something had been ‘off’ and the incident had shaken him for a few days. Castiel hadn’t really known how to catalogue what had happened, especially since nothing else had been missing, and nothing had been misplaced. Weeks later, it had happened again, only this time, it had been one of the pictures he kept in that trinket box with the name tags. It had been the picture of him at the ‘Flashback Diner’, and once again, the picture had suddenly emerged, only on his kitchen counter. Castiel had been quite freaked out, and had gotten Inias to sleep over for a few nights because of how confused and scared he had felt.  
  
It hadn’t happened again for months after that, and this time, it was the name tag for ‘Flashback Diner’. One morning it had reappeared right on his nightstand next to him. He had called the police, and quite honestly, he hadn’t been sure how to explain the incidents. There was no break in, nothing had been disturbed, and there was nothing ‘else’ taken, and he had been told he was just making it up for attention.  
  
He had explained the happenings to Balthazar, who had let him cry about the creepy events. Castiel had felt watched and his privacy violated, yet there was no ‘proof’ beyond his own trinkets suddenly being out of the box and left somewhere obvious around the house. Balthazar had, of course, tried to be as supportive as possible, while not quite sure what to tell him. Inias hadn’t quite understood his freak out, and had also been as supportive as he could.  
  
Unfortunately, his trinkets being moved around only seemed to happen when he was alone, and it kept happening over the years. At one point Castiel had decided to believe it was a ghost or spirit simply playing with him. The last item that had been moved around three weeks ago had been the only time any of his trinkets had been defaced. It had been a picture of him at Ron Ben-Israel Cakes, dressed in his full pastry chef garb, smiling with one of his most elaborate wedding cakes he had created. The picture had the words ‘whore’ in black marker covering him. The picture had been left in his dresser drawer on top of his panties. The police had looked at him with sheer suspicion, and one bluntly accused him once again that he just wanted ‘attention’.  
  
Balthazar had been worried when he had told him. His best friend had ranted and raved about the NYPD being morons and sexist Alpha bastards as Castiel cried into the phone, letting out his fear. The only item that had ever disappeared, and had never miraculously returned, was an old picture of him in high school.  
  
The picture had been something Castiel had kept dear. It had been the only piece of his life back in Red Maple Falls that he had taken with him besides his clothes. In the photograph, he was posing with Balthazar, their friend Alfie. And Dean Winchester. Dean who had been his boyfriend; his first love; his first everything. The picture that was now gone had been the only picture of the Alpha he had allowed himself to take as he left Red Maple Falls in his rear-view mirror seventeen years ago.  
  
Castiel had no idea what had happened to that photograph. It had been in a frame, on his side table, hidden between other papers, and as he had started to pack up his apartment for his new adventure, he had found the simple frame empty. He had no idea when it had been taken; it could have been years ago or days ago. He had no clue, but it had obviously never resurfaced. He felt a cold chill at the depth of how his personal space, and his things, had been repeatedly violated over the years here in this very apartment…and not once had he been able to prove it.  
  
The Omega closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pushed away the eerie thoughts of his ‘ghost’ and made himself be thankful for his time in New York. Despite his rough start, he had been ridiculously lucky. Between the waitering jobs and up until his two dream jobs, Castiel had been able to experience his love of pastries and cakes reach a new high. He had been able to experiment and push his creative side to new heights that would always stay with him. He reminded himself to be grateful for all that he had been able to achieve and undergo that pushed him into his growth as a pastry chef.  
  
Now, he was packing up his life of the last seventeen years and was about to reach his newest high. Balthazar, the Omega that forever looked out for him, had called him weeks ago with a new opportunity, and Castiel hadn’t been able to refuse, undeterred that it would bring him right back in his childhood town of Red Maple Falls.  
  
  
**||~||~||**  
_“So do you remember the Singer Bakery?” Balthazar asked. Castiel switched his cell from his left ear to right as he sat down on his sofa with a massive bowl of buttery popcorn to watch some rom-com Inias had referred him to._  
  
“Of course! What about it?” Castiel questioned, as his thoughts swirled. The Singer Bakery had been his favorite place to go when he was younger. The old Beta Singer had been an avid baker, with some of the most delicious home-style pies, meat-filled pastries, and eclair cakes. He had secretly taught Castiel the ins and outs of the kitchen and the fun of making desserts for others. Castiel was sure it was the reason he had started to dream about being a pastry chef. Beta Singer had let him create concoctions on Monday afternoons after school, when no one was in the store. Some had been terrible, with both of them needing to rinse out their palates, while others had been quite decent. Beta Singer had treated him as one of his own pups, and had eagerly taught the young Omega all he knew. Castiel loved the old man like a father, since he had never known his own.  
  
“Beta Singer is thinking of taking his retirement,” Balthazar announced.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Mmhm. I happened to be at the Bakery yesterday morning for one of his delicious red pepper quiches. Cassie, that man is a genius when it comes to quiche!”  
  
Castiel laughed; Balthazar did have an unusual inclination towards quiche.  
  
“Anyway, Beta Singer mentioned that he was planning to retire. I, of course, asked what he was going to do with the bakery. Cassie, the man doesn’t want to give it to his pups. He fears they will ruin it, or worse, make it something other than a bakery. He then asked about you.”  
  
“About me? What do you mean? I haven’t spoken to him since I left…” Guilt gripped him. When he had left Red Maple Falls, he had left without a word to anyone, and he had only called Balthazar after he had been driving out of town. Beta Singer had always been good to him.  
  
“Yes, well, he has always hoped you were doing well. He mentioned seeing your name and photo in some baker’s magazine, I don’t remember the name-”  
  
“World Bakers Magazine,” Castiel supplied. He had been featured for Lady M Confections years back.  
  
“-right, that one, and he asked if I thought you would be interested in taking the bakery over for him.”  
  
Castiel’s heart stopped as he sat straight up and sent his bowl of popcorn flying. “W-what?” Take over Singer Bakery? Have his own bakery, and ‘that’ bakery where he had fallen in love with pastries?  
  
“He would sell it to you, of course, and you can change it all however you would see fit, but he stated that he felt you would make it into a great sensation in the sense of baker’s love, whatever that meant,” Balthazar mused, as Castiel gushed and squealed over the phone.  
  
“How much are we talking?”  
  
“I’m not sure, but I’ll call Alfie, he’s the lawyer between us. If you are truly interested, I can start the process for you.”  
  
“YES! Yes, I want this! Balthazar…this is…” Castiel was beside himself. This was the next chapter in his dream, and it was coming full circle to where his love of baking had started. It couldn’t be more perfect.  
  
“I know, luv, and the best part is that I’ll have you back here after so many years,” Balthazar teased. Castiel smiled into the phone.  
**||~||~||**  
  
  
“Okay, the kitchen is all packed up! I put a few things aside that I wasn’t sure if you wanted to take with you in this box,” Inias voiced, breaking Castiel out of his memory.  
  
Castiel closed his trinket box, and carefully packed it away in the box before he stood to go see what Inias was talking about. As the Omega peeked into the box, he found items he hadn’t even remembered he had kept. One was a plain white ceramic coffee mug, with a printed picture on it of himself and an ex he had dated for a few weeks when he had been working at the small bakery. They had gone to some local fair as a date, and had this ugly mug done. The relationship hadn’t been anything amazing; if anything, it had been a bit awkward and, at times, frustrating. The Alpha had been a few years older, and had been a bit too possessive and demanding of his time. The Alpha’s name had been Asa. Castiel threw the mug in the trash bag.  
  
The next item was a set of four hideous serving plates that made him burst out laughing. They were tacky in style, and each plate was chipped. He had bought them ages ago at a garage sale when he had lived over the Deli. He dropped them into the trash bag.  
  
Castiel looked back into the box and grabbed a cooking apron. At first, he didn’t understand why Inias had put it aside until he unfolded it. The Omega groaned and rolled his eyes as he remembered this monstrosity. He had never worn it, and with good reason. It had been a gag gift for his birthday from another Alpha that he had dated years ago, named Ishim. He had also been older than Castiel, and the few weeks that the Omega had dated him, it had been like dating two people. One moment the man had been sweet and caring, while the next he had been vulgar and controlling. The latter attributes showed in this ‘gift’. It depicted a nude male Omega being ‘punished’ by having his hand right above a hot stove. He was in tears and wearing a chain collar with an inscription that read ‘Bad Bitches Get Burned’. Castiel had broken up with him soon after. He roughly shoved the apron into the garbage bag, surprised to realize he had kept the degrading and downright unnerving thing all this time. The irritation and anger the damn apron gave him reminded him of just how toxic that relationship had been. However, Asa hadn’t been much better.  
  
“Whoa…do I even want to know?” Inias asked, as he practically growled at the apron that was now stuffed into the garbage bag.  
  
“Ishim,” was the only word Castiel needed to state for Inias to understand. Inias had been there for his disastrous relationships.  
  
“Enough said. What about this?” Inias reached into the box for the last item, which was a salt or pepper wood cellar that read ‘Angel’ on it. Castiel smirked at it as Inias held it out for him. It had been a gift from the only female Alpha the baker had ever dated. Her name had been Meg, and while their relationship had been unconventional at best, they had quickly realized they made better friends than lovers after a particularly harsh fight. Meg had been bold and unapologetic in her attraction towards him. Her direct approach had made him decide to give her a chance, and the relationship had been quite different than what he had been used to. It had been eye opening, and had also made him realize a few key things about himself…such as the fact he preferred male Alphas.  
  
Castiel took the wooden salt cellar and felt something in it. The Omega frowned and opened it, only to find a significant item that brought him back to a whole other lifetime. He gasped as tears sprang to his eyes. The memories of his past swirled around him as he fished out the beautiful and simple wedding ring. It was a golden band with a small, yet gorgeous, diamond in the shape of a sun.  
  
“Wow…Cassie, where did this come from? It’s beautiful,” Inias whispered, as he looked at the ring Castiel was holding and then back up at him.  
  
The Omega bit his lip as he thought back to his life so long ago. High school had been fun and wonderful. As a sixteen year old nerdy freshman obsessed with food and soft anime like Sailor Moon, the Omega had made friends in the oddest of ways. Balthazar had literally crashed into him running from some Alpha brute he had just humiliated, while Alfie had been his partner in lab. Somehow, the three of them had become good friends, yet Balthazar had been his best friend almost from the moment they had looked at each other. He, too, was an Omega, and had sass with a brazen tongue Castiel had often felt envious of. Balthazar had been popular, people had been divided between being his fans and his haters. There was no middle ground with Balth. Castiel had always been able to count on the Omega.  
  
A few months into that first year of high school, Castiel had caught the eye of an Alpha that all of the Omegas in school tended to prance around to get the man’s attention. Yet when Castiel had caught that intense green gaze directed at him, he had blushed furiously. With encouragement from Balthazar, despite Dean’s reputation as a player when it came to breaking little Omega hearts, Castiel had gone on dates with Dean, and had fallen hard and fast. He had been completely shocked and delighted when Dean had expressed his desire that they go steady, and that he was crazy about him. Dean had been a fierce and intense Alpha. For the next four years, Castiel had been living on cloud nine. Dean had doted on him, and been completely insatiable and wild for him. Dean’s love had been powerful, and Castiel had been dizzy with it. The Alpha had been a year ahead of him, and during Castiel’s senior year, he had proposed to the Omega and had told him his dream for them. Cas had felt completely… overwhelmed.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes as he thought back on the Alpha...the only Alpha he had ever loved. He held the small delicate ring in his palm against his heart. “It was from Dean…we were engaged once upon a time,” he whispered. His heart squeezed painfully, and his wolf whined at the harsh memories of his past.  
  
  
**||~||~||**  
_Castiel’s lips trembled as he tried to keep his sobs from breaking free. He sat on his bed in his mother’s house, and kept swirling the engagement ring around his finger. The Omega was only eighteen years old and had graduated just two weeks ago, and yet his life felt completely upside down._  
  
He had a loving mother, great friends, and a boyfriend Alpha that most Omegas could only ever dream about, and yet…he and Dean had been together for the last three years. The Alpha was so caring and loving. He was brazen and bold, with a fierce love for Castiel that could rival those one read about in fairy tales. Dean was attentive and funny.  
  
A few months ago, he had proposed to Castiel, surprising him, and had gone on about wanting the white picket fence dream with him: get married, mate, have pups…Dean had beamed his charming movie star smile at him that always rendered the Omega weak in the knees, and of course Castiel had said yes, unable to refuse. The idea of hurting the Alpha in any way was unfathomable. Dean had gone on animatedly, radiating his excitement about one day having pups, how much he was looking forward to starting his dream career as a police officer, and how he would do anything to make Castiel happy. Yet it all sounded so incredibly overwhelming, and the Omega had no clue how to tell his Alpha.  
  
Castiel had his own dreams of being a great pastry chef. He hoped to go to big cities like New York and make a name for himself. While yes, one day the idea and yearning of being a mama was something he would want in the far future, that time was not now.  
  
The Omega cried into his hands as he got his wish, but he had never wanted it to happen this way. He took in short, gasping breaths as his emotions stormed inside of him. Panic, hurt and fear wrapped firmly around him. He brought one of his shaking hands to his mouth as he cried, tears flowing down his face like rivers as he kept his other hand over his abdomen.  
  
Just three short weeks ago he had found out he had pupped. His mother, Hester, had found him shocked, still in his bathroom as she had tried to calm him down. Castiel had made her promise not to tell Dean; that he would when he was ready. However, the Omega had never found the right moment. Dean had already started the police academy and was working two jobs because he wanted to get them a house. He had worked so hard just to get Castiel the beautiful ring, and now… now Castiel had lost the pup. He felt wrong, as if he wasn’t supposed to be here. He ruined Dean’s picture perfect dream for them, and he was shaking with exhaustion. Guilt gripped at him as he reminded himself how ‘trapped’ here in this small town he had felt when he had found out he had pupped.  
  
The emptiness he felt made him nauseous as he looked at the medication the doctor had prescribed for him. How was he supposed to face Dean? How was he supposed to tell him he had pupped and in the next moment lost their child?  
  
Leave.  
  
The word echoed in his mind. Perhaps this was his chance to leave. If this wasn’t a sign that he wasn’t good enough for Dean, and that maybe he could have a chance at his own, selfish dream, he didn’t know what was. He had to take this chance.  
  
“Castiel?” His mother rushed towards him as she saw her only pup crying. She wrapped her arms around him as Castiel cried his heart out.  
**||~||~||**  
  
  
He remembered how confused his mother had been, and how sad she had been for him about the pup. Yet he had given her no explanation, and he hadn’t answered any of her questions beyond having pupped and lost the child. After that, he had been like a hurricane and rushed about his room. He had packed everything while his mother had kept asking him what was going on; what he was doing, and he spun around and told her he was leaving Red Maple Falls and chasing his dream. She had pleaded with him to take a breath; to calm down and to think about this once he had slept and eaten. He’d refused and acted like a spoiled child, and then his mother had asked, _“What about Dean?”_  
  
Castiel had stopped short and looked at his mother with his blue eyes drowned in tears. _“It's over,”_ he had told her, as everything in him had crumbled. Soon after, he had packed all of his belongings into his Chevy Malibu and had left Red Maple Falls, his mother, his friends, and the only Alpha he had ever loved in the rearview mirror.  
  
“Cassie? You okay?” Inias broke through the Omega’s thoughts.  
  
Castiel brushed the tears from his eyes and gave his friend a smile. “Yes, I’m fine.” Inias eyed him suspiciously, obviously not quite believing him.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them as Castiel made his way to the door. The moving company had arrived. Castiel let them in, and watched them take his few pieces of furniture and his mountain of boxes within minutes. Castiel took a deep breath and pushed the memories out of his mind. It had been in another lifetime, one that no longer mattered. Now was the start of a new chapter.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you,” Inias voiced. He hugged him tightly and buried his face in Castiel’s neck, surprising the other Omega. Castiel returned the hug, and tried not to think of the oddness of his friend’s actions. Burying his face in his neck and inhaling was something Omegas only did with Alphas or Betas, not their Omega friends. It was intimate. However, before he could dwell on the unusual action from his friend, Inias pulled back with a sad smile and teary eyes, and Castiel summed it up to just how hard this goodbye was. “Don’t be a stranger. Come visit me. Maybe I can come see your new bakery, too.”  
  
“Of course, Inias, I’d love that,” Castiel smiled.  
  
  
  


**#####**

**  
** **Dean**  


Dean hummed in the afterglow of his release, while the Omega he had picked up for the night panted next to him. The Alpha took a breath and looked at the Omega’s bedroom now that they were done with their activities. The room was warm, with oak furnishings and a soft queen sized bed. The comforter was a mixture of purples in different hues, while the flimsy curtains were a sheer lavender. His body was a humming numb, and his wolf felt satisfied, for now. His beast kept getting more and more restless lately. He was only thirty seven, his inner Alpha whining for his Omega... the one Omega he couldn't have.

His nose suddenly wrinkled as he took in the mixed scents of himself and the Omega next to him. It was wrong, just like every single one night stand he’d had over the last seventeen years. They were all wrong. It was only sexual and physical release. He had resigned himself early on that he would never be content, and now he wanted another drink.

Dean sat up, and went about the motions of getting dressed as a pair of wide blue eyes looked up at him from the bed.

“Will I see you again?” the Omega asked, as he shyly looked up at the Alpha despite what they had just done. The action jolted Dean enough to remind him of the one Omega his heart still belonged to. He had always been a shy lover. Dean closed his eyes, pushing away the thought, and rubbed his hand over his tired face. He checked his watch. Just enough time to hit the gym, and then go to work.

“I’ll see you around,” Dean winked, despite the fact his voice was heavy and tired. He didn’t wait for a reply, and once he checked he had his wallet, phone and keys, he was out the door.

The summer night swirled around him, warming his face as he slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and roared the engine to life. Dean reached over to his glove compartment and pulled out the small whiskey flask. He took a sip and bared his teeth as the strong liquor slid down his throat, burning all the way down. He shoved the flask back in the compartment and pulled out the driveway.

Dean drove towards the twenty four hour gym that was a block away from the Sheriff department. The street lights flashed over the rumbling car’s windshield, and Dean licked his lips and clenched his jaw as a memory he had been trying to suppress pushed forward.

**||~||~||**  
_Dean kissed him deeply, loving the taste of him, the way he moaned into the kiss, and the way his fingertips caressed Dean’s cheek and trailed into his hair as they inhaled and drowned in each other’s scents._

_Castiel laid panting beneath him, his pretty face flushed and his plush pink lips kiss bruised. His starlight eyes were bright and wide as he calmed down from his climax. He was breathtaking._

_Dean stood to get them a towel to clean up, and as he wandered back naked towards his Omega, Castiel sat up in the middle of the small bed, holding up the sheets around him. He blushed deeply as he tried not to eye Dean’s lower half._

_“You are too damn adorable,” Dean mused as he moved back onto the bed to kiss the Omega._

_Castiel flushed and smiled into the kiss. “Am not.”_  
**||~||~||**  
  


Dean sighed through his nose as he once more tried to will his memories to stay quiet. The Alpha had been relatively successful over the years at keeping his emotions and memories at bay. He had been vulnerable, young, in love, and too stupid to understand he hadn’t been wanted; that opening himself to someone was the stupidest thing an Alpha could do. Dean wasn’t anything if he wasn’t a fast learner.

He pulled into the gym parking lot, grabbed his duffle from the back seat, and walked into the familiar place.

“Hey, Sheriff, late one?” one of the staff greeted him. Dean was practically here more than his own place.

“Yup,” was all he said. He gave the man a grin and started for the locker room. He still felt a bit numb from his alcohol binge earlier when he picked up the Omega at the bar, yet his Alpha still felt restless and Dean needed to get it out so he could have a decent day at work in a few hours.

It wasn’t long until he found himself in front of the punching bag and let loose. Dean was fit, in great shape. Many younger Alphas had voiced their envy, while many Omegas very much liked watching his powerful right hook send the bag twirling. Dean took a deep breath and felt himself release his body’s tension as he delivered every slapping blow to the bag. He emptied his mind, in a weird violent version of meditation that only worked for him beyond losing himself at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey.

“Hey, Sheriff.” Dean stopped his movements and looked over at the pretty female Omega that was preening up at him, angling her body to appeal to him. Dean recognized her as one of the yoga instructors; Lisa something. He tended to prefer male Omegas, like the doe-eyed one he had just left two hours ago, but he wouldn’t say no to this one, not again.

“Lisa,” he greeted with a knowing smirk as she eyed him, biting her lip. Yeah, he knew her tells. She was one of the few he dabbled in when the mood struck. She very much understood it was only a physical relationship and nothing else. She wasn’t clingy or dramatic.

“I left some things in my car, I could use some ‘help’,” she voiced, her tone filled with hunger as her scent implemented arousal.

“I’ll be glad to help you with that.” Dean followed her out back and fucked her in the back of her SUV, once more loving her flexibility as a yoga instructor to twist her tiny form into a damn pretzel in small spaces, if that was what he wanted, to accommodate his large build.

An hour later he was showered, shaved, and in uniform driving the two blocks to his precinct. Various greetings hit his ears as he nodded to his deputies. It was barely six in the morning, and the bullpen was sensibly quiet for a Wednesday. Dean took pride in keeping his town safe. He liked things orderly and peaceful. He walked into his office, and his secretary Jessica already had his coffee ready and some reports he had to go over. She handed him everything with an easy smile.

“Sam said you didn’t go home again,” she voiced, as she looked at him with worried eyes.

“Sam worries too much,” Dean grumbled. Jessica may have been his secretary, but she was also his baby brother’s best friend. They were good for each other, and Dean secretly envied their friendship.

“Dean-”

“Jess.” Dean stopped her with a leveled glare. Him not going home wasn’t something new, not now, not for the last however many years. He was a big boy, and he could take care of himself.

The blonde Omega looked down and away to ease his Alpha. “We just worry about you,” she stated, before she stood and quietly left his office, closing the door behind her.

Dean watched her through the glass office door getting on the phone, no doubt to let Sam know he was just fine.

Dean sighed and rubbed at his face once more as he leaned back in the old, worn, comfortable leather chair. He wanted a drink, but he knew better than to start this early while at work. Others depended on him, and he worked damn hard for his reputation. He wouldn’t tarnish it with a few drinks before six in the morning.

It may have been ‘known’ that the Sheriff in town was a one night stand only kind of Alpha, but no one could reproach him on his hard earned career, which he took pride in. He looked over at his wall, which was decorated with his multiple diplomas, degrees, certifications, awards and medals, and he couldn’t help but be prideful and puff out his chest. He even had his official portrait as Sheriff, as well as his Marines portrait up. He looked damn good in a uniform, and he knew it. He also had a few old photographs of himself posing with his army buddies.

His five year anniversary as Sheriff was coming up. His mind seemed determined to remember the last few years, and how everything had started for him. Yet he felt as empty as ever.

As a teen, he had fallen in love and had set his dreams on having a family, having a career, and had thought he had done everything right...until he had been left in the dust by Castiel Novak. Dean had worked his ass off at the garage his father owned. He had been older than the Omega with majestic blue eyes, and he had saved and gotten his love a ring. It had been small and simple; he hadn’t been able to afford much then, but Castiel had loved it…or at least Dean thought he had. Then suddenly the Omega had just been gone.

Dean turned his head from the wall of achievements when he saw movement in the bullpen, and he clenched his jaw as he saw the veterinarian for his dog unit. She also happened to be his ex’s mother, Hester Novak. They rarely spoke unless absolutely necessary. Dean sighed. Why the hell out of all days did he have to see her today? It wasn’t as if his mind wasn’t plaguing him enough as it was. He wiped his face again as he remembered their last real non-work related conversation seventeen years ago.

**||~||~||**  
_Dean had been working late as a novice deputy. He was nineteen and hungry to learn, and absolutely loved this job. He was writing up his report on a traffic stop he had conducted earlier at his desk in the middle of the bullpen, thinking about getting burgers on his way to see his fiancé tonight, when the scent of wrathful Omega permeated the air._

_He looked up to find Castiel’s mother, Hester, storming towards him, fuming. “How could you do that to Cas?!”_

_Dean frowned, utterly confused by her meaning as he stood. “Do what?”_

_Hester glared at him, a murdering look as she stepped up directly in front of him. Despite their obvious size difference, in that moment Dean had no doubt she could destroy him. Instead of replying, the petite blonde Omega slapped him clear across his face, freezing him in place along with everyone else in the room._

_The young Alpha clenched his jaw against the stinging pain that was rapidly turning red, and looked at Hester with wide, stunned fern green eyes._

_“How could you do that to him? He was already scared to have pupped, and now because he suffered a miscarriage, he’s suddenly not a good enough Omega for you??” she growled out._

_Dean was floored, and his knees almost gave out. “Cas…pupped? I-” Dean’s mouth felt as if he had cotton in it as his throat filled with a ball of emotion. “Miscar-…” he mumbled. Tears filled his eyes at the thought that his love had gone through something so dramatic alone. Cas hadn’t even told him he was pregnant. Dean didn’t understand the sudden chill that filled him as he slumped down into his chair._

_Hester gasped. She placed her hand over her mouth as her own tears fell down her cheeks. “You didn’t know,” she whispered. Dean’s dazed look slowly wandered up to her as his tears spilled down his cheeks, and he shook his head numbly._

_The fierce urge to go to his Omega coursed through him, and Dean suddenly stood and took off, not bothering to speak to anyone and not caring about anything besides getting to Cas. He drove like a madman as he furiously wiped at his tears, his mind reeling as he tried to understand why Castiel hadn’t told him he pupped. Shame and failure plagued the Alpha that he hadn't been there for his Omega during such a traumatic time as to lose their child._

_He needed to hold Castiel, scent him, kiss him, tell him how sorry he was, and that everything was okay; that he was there for him; that he loved him._

_Dean barely put the car into ‘park’ before he flew out of the vehicle and hurried into the house his fiancee lived at with Hester. Alarms rang in his head as he felt how empty the house was. The lights were all off, and he couldn’t scent Castiel. He looked through every room, and when he came upon the Omega’s, many of the drawers were left open and empty, the closet door was open and had nothing in it besides bare hangers, and all of Castiel’s books and personal trinkets were…gone. Dean spun in place, his eyes wide and wild as his Alpha wailed at the painful realization that Castiel was gone._

_He turned back towards the bed and found a single folded piece of paper that read ‘I’m sorry, Dean, I just can’t’._

_He was rejected, and he had failed. The Alpha’s heart shattered, and he cried against the crumbled note in his hand as he tried to scent the Omega he had loved since he was sixteen._  
**||~||~||**  
  


Dean bit the inside of his cheek. He still felt the lingering tendrils of heartbreak from so damn long ago, except since then, anger and insecurities had taken over. He was hurt and vexed that Castiel had never told him about the pup and everything that he had been going through, and cross that the Omega had apparently thought so little of _HIM_, of what they had, that he just fucking left without a word. Hester hadn’t even known where he had gone. The only thing he had been sure of was that he had obviously fucked up somewhere, and Cas had decided things would be better without him.

When it had been six months with still no contact from Castiel, and none of the Omega’s friends nor his mother would say anything to him, Dean had felt all of the town’s pitying stares and he had been ready to break. Dean had found himself at his parent’s house, in his father’s old study, and had eyed John Winchester’s military career in the pictures on the wall. That fall, Dean had enlisted into the Marine Corps, and spent the next thirteen years climbing the ranks and making a name and reputation for himself that rivaled that of his father’s in his military heyday. He was then honorably discharged with more medals and awards than Dean was ready to admit to, and he came back to Red Maple Falls.

The run for the Sheriff’s office had been his next logical step, with much fussing and encouragement by his brother Sam, who had been the sole person to help him hold it together when Castiel had vanished from his life. Sam had been his rock and his sounding board for Dean’s plans, even though they had seemed fruitless and pointless. Sam had helped him do everything Dean had wanted even while in the military. His little brother hadn’t always agreed, and they argued too many times, yet Sam had been the only person he had always been able to count on, even when he was being an asshole and at times irrational. Sam had his back.

Dean glanced over towards Jessica. He supposed he had her too now. They worried about him; he was nearing his forties, he was still unmated and had never married, and Dean tended to grind his teeth when Sam would give him the ‘I know you want pups’ speech to the point where he wanted to break his brother’s face.

Truth be told, a part of him had never been able to let go of Castiel. Drowning himself in alcohol and random hookups had been his way of dealing with that one tarnished section of his heart. All he had ever wanted was a family and a warm welcoming home with the Omega, but that hadn’t been in the cards. He hadn’t been _enough_. That realization and hurt had made him cynical and hard over the years, and he refused to let himself be vulnerable for another Omega ever again. Sam had liked to remind him they had been young and naive back then, yet for Dean, it didn’t change the pain he felt, nor the years of pining he had gone through that had threatened to end him too many times over.

Never again.

He was proud of what he had achieved, however. He had his dream house, which Sam had helped him create and build while he had been overseas, fighting a war he hadn’t been sure he would come home from. Yet he had kept hoping and pushing, sending his funds to Sam. His little brother took care of his wishes to perfection, which Dean was ever grateful for, including investing and making sure that ‘if’ Dean came home, he would have his house and a decent safety net of funds through investments.

Dean loved that house. Sam had indeed turned the old farmhouse into exactly what the Alpha had wanted. He just wished the one person he had truly made it for would love it. But that was part of a dream that was no longer a possibility.

If the Alpha was being honest with himself, he had realized two thirds of his dream, and he felt that was something positive. He had his house and his career, and while he craved pups of his own, Dean spent his free time doing something that helped fill the dark hole in his heart. Dean was a volunteer little league coach for the local pups school, as well as part of the local youth program, where he tended to take a handful of pups no older than ten years old camping and fishing once a month. There was absolutely nothing better in the world then watching curious children learning and giggling. They were so filled with rambunctious energy that it was impossible not to get wrapped up in it too and join in. Their innocence and untainted love of life made Dean feel protective. He wanted to make sure they enjoyed their childhood. Dean took it as a privilege to be part of that; a part of helping them learn and grow. He knew it was prideful of him, but he couldn’t deny himself the happiness it brought him to have all those wide eyes looking at him like he was some kind of hero to them.

Dean had resigned himself a long time ago that he clearly wasn’t meant to have his own rugrats, so being part of the community raising the pups was his favorite part of his life.

The Alpha looked at the few picture frames on his desk. One of his absolute favorite pictures was of him with the pups from the youth group last summer. None of them were older than nine in the picture, and the youngest, a shy pup name Adam, had been only five. They were all smiling and somewhat dirty from their camping trip. His loyal dog, Bela, was right next to Dean.

Bela...she was a huge help to his sanity. The Sheriff sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Maybe going home was a good idea after all. She would be all over him when he got home, and he knew how territorial she got with him, especially when he wouldn’t come home for a few nights. Dean picked up the picture frame with her sitting next to him like a good girl. The kids tended to love when he brought her with him, and he had to admit he did, too.

He should probably get her a new collar; bring a gift to ease her temper. Dean smirked as he looked at and picked up the other frame that occupied his board desk. Dean was still abroad in this one; the picture had been taken just a few weeks before he had been discharged. He was dressed in his combat Marine uniform, fully geared up, and was carrying his eighty pound German Shepherd over his shoulders. Bela’s poor paws had gotten a bit burned from the sand, and Dean had refused to let her feel any pain. He had carried her a good amount of the time. Bela had been given to him on his last tour. Learning to maneuver with a dog as a partner had been a challenge, yet he had quickly realized how important Bela’s talents were, and how much she had been needed. She had saved his ass more times then he cared to admit, and he had been damn sure to keep her just as safe.

When Dean had taken his retirement, the military had offered for him to take Bela, since she was nearing her retirement age of five years old herself. Otherwise, she would go to an adoption agency. Dean hadn’t even hesitated in taking the dog home with him. Sam had been damn surprised, especially with just how fiercely protective over Dean she was. It had taken some time for Bela to get used to civilian life. She loved the farmhouse and its gardens, and she took charge of making her rounds to make sure no rabbits or any other rodents wandered into the fields. The first time Dean had brought her to see the pups with him, she had instantly transformed into a giant puppy herself and had played with the kids until they were all exhausted. Dean had been damn proud of his girl. Bela was spoiled, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. She slept in his bed, ate her own burgers, and was always content to be sitting on him whenever he was near, apparently believing she was a tiny lap dog instead of an eighty pound one.

The truth was, she helped Dean beyond any words he could say. He was a broken Alpha, and always had been since Castiel had left him so long ago. The war and the things he had seen and done were still, at times, frightening to even think about, and many nightmares tended to plague him. Bela helped. She’d wake him up licking his face when he would have nightmares and she would stay by his side to cuddle when he felt down and sad. He was a grown ass Alpha who needed his dog to help emotionally balance him. At the thought of her, he missed her. He hadn’t gone home in the last three nights. He’d been too busy picking up Omegas to take care of his ‘itch’ to fuck, and to take out his aggression in the arms of a poor substitute for an Omega who had long ago rejected him.

Yeah, he was pretty fucked up. He wanted a damn drink. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, and yet, he felt so incredibly tired. When he had gone through the pining sickness, the doctors had told him that the length of time he had suffered told them that for his Alpha, Dean wouldn’t be able to find another Omega to be enough for him. His beast had branded Castiel as its intended mate, and that was that. For four long and painful years Dean had gone through the pining sickness, all while in the military. He was pretty damn sure he had survived due to the sheer fact he had been in a war zone fairly quickly after his basic training, and had had no other choice but to get his head out of his ass to protect others. That had been his sole reason for being a Marine: to protect others and dedicate his life to help save the ones that had something to live for. Sam would argue with him that his ‘selflessness’ and martyr complex had been complete bullshit, at least partly because of how Dean had roped him into building the farmhouse.

A tapping on his door brought him out of his reverie, and his eyes met those of Hester Novak. He nodded her in, and he sat up and awaited what her visit entailed. It was usually something about the K-9 unit, which consisted of all five deputies and their canine counterparts, their health, and of course, the bill.

“Doctor Novak,” Dean greeted professionally. Their once familiar and easy relationship had ended when Castiel had left both of them. According to her, she herself hadn’t known where Castiel had gone until months later. He wasn’t sure why their mother and son relationship had suffered to the point where Castiel hadn’t even told her where he had ran off to, but apparently it had taken a hard turn. After Hester had accused Dean, and then realized in the next breath he had been in the dark about what was going on with Castiel, they had never spoken on friendly terms again. Years later, when Dean had returned to Red Maple Falls and ran for Sheriff, they had met anew. However, they had kept any and all conversation on the professional spectrum, and Dean was just fine with that.

When Dean had taken office, Hester Novak had actually come to see him herself, and told him she understood if he wanted to look for a different vet. Dean had looked at her and studied her. Despite being Castiel’s mother, the only thing they had in common, besides both being small Omegas, were their eyes. Dean had always theorized Castiel must look like his father. Dean had never met him. He had been some Alpha named James, and had died when Castiel had been nothing but a tiny pup. Hester had looked tired and stressed when she had walked into his office five years ago. Dean had sternly asked her if she cared about the dogs, if she was good at her job, and if she felt responsible for them as their vet. She had glared at him, and growled out a short ‘Of course’. He had nodded at her, and then asked if working with him was going to be a problem. She had said ‘No, not as long as it's not one for you’. And that had been that.

There had been a silent agreement between them that Castiel’s name was never to be brought up, and all interactions were merely and only in regard to the K-9 unit dogs. Maybe Dean was a bit of an asshole, because despite Hester being a good and respected veterinarian, Dean took Bela to another vet.

“Sheriff Winchester, good morning,” Hester greeted, as she handed him an expense file. “One of the females, Ruby, will be out of action for a few weeks.”

“What? Why?” Dean flipped open the manila file to understand what had happened to one of the dogs. Deputy Cole was her assigned partner.

“She’s pregnant. Deputy Cole believes she mated with Deputy Gadreel’s dog, Zeek. So, we will have a litter of pups in a few weeks,” she told him with a small, sad smile and wouldn’t meet his eyes. Dean suppressed his urge to roll his eyes.

“Great. Well, at least they will be well taken care off. I’m sure the kids at the youth group will volunteer to come take care of the puppies,” Dean murmured, as he started to look over the vet’s expense report. He had meant the words as a subtle dismissal, which the Omega usually took with grace and at times a sense of haste to leave his office. Yet now, she was purposely lingering. “Was there something else, Doc?”

Hester cleared her throat. “Yes, actually. I, um-” she started and then licked her lips, obviously nervous as her scent started to border on fear. It only served to make Dean arch a brow at her.

“Wha-” Dean started, only for her to blurt out her reply.

“Castiel is coming back to Red Maple Falls.” She eyed him warily. “I just found out myself from Balthazar, and I just thought… I just thought you should know,” Hester added, as she turned and left his office on quiet heels.

Dean’s vision blurred, and then his knees made him fall back into his chair. Of all the…fuck. He wiped his face in irritation. Maybe this was why the Omega was on his mind so much lately…he was coming back here. It had been...what? Seventeen years? One would have thought that he’d be over it by now, but clearly and obviously, Dean Winchester wasn’t over Castiel Novak.

Dean took in a deep breath through his nose to try to calm down. Fuck it, he needed a goddamn drink, right the fuck now.

The Alpha reached into the locked lower drawer of his desk and took out his whiskey and his glass. He poured himself a two finger shot, drank it, and replenished the glass once more. It was seven A.M. on a Wednesday, and he wanted to finish the damn bottle.

**#####**

Castiel hummed in glee as he watched the construction going on in his new bakery. He was only doing a few renovations to change things to his specifications, and although the whole ordeal was ridiculously stressful and costly, he was excited.

He had wanted to go wild when he had decided to replace some of the old bakery’s kitchen equipment. The Omega had to pace himself and consult his budget constantly. It was extremely hard for him not to change everything, but one had to be realistic when money had a limit. However, he did change the main convection ovens, went with a new bakery desk oven, new dough mixers, and presses and dockers. He did go slightly overboard with the rounders and dividers, and with many other accessories he would need to create his pastries and desserts.

Castiel was grinning like a fool as he watched the workers set up his new display cases and counters. It had already been a month since he had been back, and he had dove right into restoring the historical bakery. He kept his new design quite simple and inviting, homey, even, to fit its brick walls and the old shellac wood the structure boldly displayed. The foreman had told him they would be completely done within the following week, and the Omega had been impressed the company he had hired even had decorators and painters, which came out much cheaper then he had anticipated. His dream was materializing before him, and it was difficult to stop smiling.

He had moved into the small apartment that was over the bakery. It was a comfortable one bedroom with a decent kitchen for himself. His bedroom overlooked the main street, and he only had a standing shower, which he was a bit sad about since he loved relaxing baths. For now, however, he was achieving his dream with every passing day, and it was exhilarating.

The Omega had also been pleasantly surprised when Balthazar had neglected to tell him that his pharmacy was directly next door, and he, too, lived above his store. There was a small hallway which connected the two buildings upstairs, and Cas loved that seclusion plus the hidden gem that meant he could simply walk a few feet from his place in slumming pajamas to hang out at Balthazar’s place.

Castiel was just about to wander out front of the store to go ask Balthazar if he wanted to go to lunch, when he stopped short in his tracks at the sight before him. There, in front of Balthazar’s pharmacy, was his best friend of twenty five years, embraced in massive muscled arms, and being kissed breathless by a large Alpha dressed in firefighter’s down time sweatpants and t-shirt.

Castiel blushed as he heard Balthazar moan into the kiss, and he abruptly turned away while clearing his throat to let the couple know he was there. That was when he noticed the fire truck parked a few spots down.

“I’ll see you for breakfast, darlin’,” Castiel overheard the burly Alpha state. His voice had a Cajun accent, and the man winked at Castiel before he started down the walkway towards the fire truck. The Omega quickly made his way to his best friend, who was smiling like a loon, watching the firefighter walk away.

“What and who was that?” Castiel demanded, as the fire truck drove away and he followed his best friend into the pharmacy.

Balthazar sighed as he slipped on his lab coat and walked back behind his counter. “My dear Cassie, some of us happen to have dating lives.”

“You never said anything! Who is he?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “You never asked. I love you dearly, Cassie, but you are quite self-centered in conversations. If you would have asked before, you would know that his name is Benjamin ‘Benny’ Lafitte, the Fire Chief of Red Maple Falls, a handsome and extremely thoughtful Alpha that I’ve been dating for the last four months.”

Castiel frowned. Alright, yes; perhaps he was always too lost in himself, and what was happening to HIM instead of paying attention to what was going on with his friends. The Omega suddenly left cold. He was a bad friend. He only truly had Balthazar and Alfie here in Red Maple Falls, and Inias in New York that were his friends…and yet he realized with sheer horror that he hadn’t even called, much less seen, Alfie since he had returned to their hometown. He had only sent Inias a text telling him he had arrived weeks ago…and that had been it.

The Omega looked up to find Balthazar watching him knowingly. “I’m sorry-” Castiel started, only for Balthazar to put up his hand in a motion to stop him from saying whatever it was he was about to apologize for.

“Stop. You are not a bad friend, Cassie, but you do like to drown in yourself, and only what's going on with you. You forget to ask about the people around you that care about you, and it’s truly frustrating at times,” Balthazar told him gently, as he came back around from the counter and hugged Castiel.

“I’m so sorry. Tell me about Benny? He seems quite taken with you,” Castiel said, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Of course he is! Look at me!” The blonde Omega smirked with his chin up, as if daring anyone to say otherwise. Castiel laughed at his antics. “But Benny truly does make me quite happy. He makes me feel young and sexy. He is younger than I, so I tend to have some insecurities at times,” Balthazar admitted, which surprised Castiel. It only served to show him just how much Balthazar was smitten with this Alpha.

“Well, from what I just witnessed, he seemed to be very ‘publicly’ taken with you,” Castiel smiled, which made Balthazar blush. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” the Omega added.

“So? How are the renovations coming along?” Balthazar asked, as he started to look over his neatly stocked store shelves.

“Extremely well! They should be done in a few days. I’m so excited!” Castiel pepped up brightly, as he tried to pull at his shirt.

Balthazar eyed him with a raised brow. “What's wrong?”

Castiel sighed. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy, yet he had gone through an extremely hard time buttoning and zipping up his jeans, and tended to tug at his shirts to make them a bit less…tight. “I’ve gained weight,” he grumbled, as he stabbed his muffin top. Castiel had started to buy larger sized clothing for the last few years, yet he hated every bit of it. He wasn’t unhealthy by any means; he just happened to be a bit of an emotional eater, and being a pastry chef…well…

“Aw, Cassie, you still look delectable, don’t worry so much unless its a health risk,” Balthazar informed him, as he proceeded to the other aisle to make sure everything was in its precise place.

“Says the Omega with a boyfriend,” Castiel grumbled, only to jolt a moment later when Balthazar shoved something on the shelf to hit him from the other side. Castiel turned to his friend with an arched brow, trying not to smirk at the way Balthazar smiled brightly.

“A boyfriend that’s a teddy bear darlin’, with a monster cock!” Balthazar announced, with an absurd emphasis on the word ‘cock’, annunciating the ‘k’. Castiel threw the item that had hit him back through the space at the blonde Omega, who was laughing at him.

“Things I do not need to know,” Castiel informed him, as he started towards the main counter.

“Hmm. Have you spoken to your mother?” Balthazar suddenly changed the subject, and he came to lean against the counter next to him.

Castiel sighed. Things with his mother had been strained for years, ever since he had left. They had been so close when he had been a child, but they had rarely spoken over the years. Of course, he had dutifully called her to tell her how he was; what was new; how his journey to reach his dreams had been going. Most of the conversation had seemed… emotionally lacking on her end. She would acknowledge his accomplishments and encourage him, but it had all felt so…muted; numbed down somehow. A few times she would ‘try’ to question him about what had happened with Dean Winchester, and repeatedly told him she understood. Castiel would change the subject or abruptly end the call, stating he had to go.

When he had contacted her weeks ago about his moving back and purchasing the bakery from old Beta Singer, she had sounded so surprised and confused that he had no idea how to even interpret her reaction. He hadn’t spoken to her since. The Omega had called her to see about maybe getting dinner, but his mother had never returned his call, and he had no idea if she had even listened to his voicemail.

“By the long pause I will assume that no, you have not.”

“I left her a message, and she never returned it. I’m not going to corner her into speaking to me, Balth.”

The blonde Omega looked at his friend and gave him a sad smile. “Haven’t you wondered why she has distanced herself from you so awkwardly? I mean, you were the apple of her eye until you left. You two had been extremely close once.”

“Don’t you think I know that? When I left she just…it wasn’t the same anymore. The actual subject of why it was that way, and our feelings…well, we are both apparently emotionally stoic-”

“I'd say emotionally constipated. A shame ‘Dulcolax’ can’t help,” Balthazar interrupted as he presented the medication to Castiel, who laughed and swiped at it with his hand.

**#####**

Dean tasted the spaghetti sauce that was simmering on the stove top. He hummed in approval as he licked his lips. It was one of his favorite recipes from his late father’s cookbook. With its heartiness and spices, it had the perfect bold and robust taste with its fresh prime tomatoes, sirloin ground beef, tomato sauce, onions, worcestershire sauce with a pinch of brown sugar, mushrooms, crushed garlic with fresh basil and a tiny bit of salt and pepper. Yeah, Dean was smiling into the pot. He loved that every single ingredient had come from the garden outside.  
“Oh, it smells good in here!” Sam greeted him, as he walked in the house they shared and made himself comfortable at the kitchen nook for their dinner. The table was already set, and the tall Omega was surprised to see Dean had even made garlic bread.

“Just on time, spaghetti is ready,” Dean smirked, as he served his little brother a mountain of pasta and sauce before he sat down with his own plate and started to dig in right away.

Sam watched his brother. He was worried about him. Dean had rarely been home in the past few weeks. It wasn’t that unusual for the Alpha to have his nightly fun with whatever Omegas Dean tended to pick up in bars, but it always made Sam’s stomach turn. His big brother deserved so much more. Dean was an amazing provider. Hell, he had fully stepped up to help Sam with everything when their father passed, and their mother took off god only knew where. Even when Dean had left for the military, heartbroken and dealing with pining sickness, he had kept going and had made sure to provide and help Sam to go to school, have a roof over his head, and be well taken care of.

Dean had always kept his simple dream of having his own family, pups and all, and the only reason it was unattainable was because the person Dean’s wolf had claimed as their true mate didn’t want him. It broke Sam’s heart.

“So…” Sam started gently, which gained him an arched brow from his brother. The Omega sighed and tried again, only to promptly shut his mouth.

Dean sat back in his seat and regarded him with a leveled look. “Spit it out Sam. Is this about Gadreel?”

Sam’s eyes went wide with surprise as his cheeks turned pink. “N-no. It's not about him.” Gadreel was one of Dean’s K-9 unit deputies, and the Alpha and Sam had gone on a few dates. Dean wasn’t exactly keen on it. He was extremely protective of his baby brother and wanted the best for him, which made Sam smile because that was exactly how he felt about Dean.

“Then what’s going on with you?” Dean asked, and he hated when Sam gave him that look-that ‘I know something, and it will upset you’ look that made the Alpha want to roll his eyes.

After several moments in silence, Sam sighed and squared his shoulders before he addressed the Alpha again.

“Dean, I know Castiel is back in town,” Sam stated carefully. He watched as Dean paled and then cleared his throat, as if to shake himself from what the name alone made him feel. It was painful to watch.

“Yup, his, um, Hester actually dropped into my office about two weeks ago and let me know. She seemed about as happy about it as I am,” the Alpha grumbled, as he reached for his beer and took a swig.

Sam squinted at him in sheer confusion. “Aren’t you going to go see him? Talk to him?”

Dean looked at him as if he had grown a second head, before his green gaze turned into an intense glare. “No. What the fuck for? He left, I’m not running after him twenty-”

“Seventeen,” Sam corrected.

“Seventeen fucking years later.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“But you have so much to tell him-”

“Like what, Sam? Fuck you for leaving without a word? Fuck you and your one sentence note? Fuck you for not telling me you had pupped AND lost it all on your own, when I could have at the very least been there for you? Why the fuck should I bother, Sam? He didn’t care back then; what would be the point now?” Dean growled, now standing up, unable to contain his rage that was building.

“Dean, you’ve done so much; gone through so much…the house and farm…” Sam didn’t even know what to say. He watched his brother close in on himself as he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

“Look, Sam, he’s been here for weeks. He hasn’t sought me out, and I sure as fuck ain’t gonna go to him. Leave. It. Alone,” Dean growled, as he started towards the front door. “I’m going out; don’t wait up,” he stated, and walked out of the house.

Sam deflated in his chair as he rubbed at his face. He knew damn well that as angry as Dean was-as _hurt_ as he was-Dean still loved Castiel. Sam had watched his big brother go through four years of pining sickness while in the military. The sheer strength Dean had in his will to live had been beyond comparison. The house Dean had made Sam restore; the outline for the specific farm…even after Cas had left, Dean had still built their dream, and it was obviously a massive part of him that had never given up on Castiel despite how he acted now, with rage and hate. Sam knew all too well that not all Alphas would move mountains for their Omegas like Dean had, even though Castiel had absolutely no damn clue just how much his brother loved him, even after all of this time.

Sam started to clean up the table, his mind swirling with worry of what was to come with Castiel being back in Red Maple Falls, and what his presence would eventually do to Dean.

**#####**

Dean stepped into his favorite bar and spotted the pretty male Omega he had occasions with not so long ago. He couldn’t remember his name for the life of him, but remembered that purple comforter on the Omega’s bed. The Alpha put on his charming smile just as the Omega noticed him. His dark blue eyes lit up as he saw him, and that was the exact reaction Dean needed right now.  
  
  


**#####**

Castiel was going over every single aspect of his bakery. Everything was in place, painted, and renovated exactly how he had dreamed. He had tried to keep himself from crying with joy, especially when he had a surprise visit from old Beta Singer, who had told him how proud he was of everything he had accomplished, and how much he loved what he had done with his old place. He promised to be a regular customer himself, and Castiel had of course stated he would never charge him for anything. The gruff old Beta patted him on the shoulder, and the gesture had made him feel as if he was a young pup again, just learning to make his first pie crust.

Now, the Omega was doing his last walk through. The place wasn’t big by any means, but it was _his_, and he loved it. He turned off the lights in the steel prep room, and in the kitchen with its new, glistening convection ovens. Then in the dining area, which he loved, with its simple round oak tables and cushioned matching chairs. The tapestry of the cushions depicted cupcakes and pies in earth toned colors, and the Omega had been over the moon when he had found them. The counters and display boutiques were all new, and made of oak and light caramel colored marble counter-tops and rounded Plexiglas display cases. Castiel smiled one last time at his new bakery before he double checked the front door’s locks, and then he made his way towards the back door that led to the stairs to his upstairs flat.

The small one bedroom had also gone through a small makeover, but Old Beta Singer had it redone the second Castiel had agreed to take over the bakery. All Castiel had to do was bring his furniture and small simple decorations from New York, including his bed. It was small, and with an industrial style modern and open concept. Castiel’s favorite part were the three steps to his bedroom and bathroom. He had no idea why he loved that particular part so much, but he did.

It was already late as he yawned, and he knew that tomorrow, he would have to start looking for produce suppliers. He actually wanted to see if he could purchase his goods from local farmers, instead of some big company. He would start his research tomorrow. Castiel yawned once again, eyes already heavy with fatigue, but he knew himself too well. He wouldn’t be able to sleep if he hadn’t taken a shower. While he preferred baths, he wanted to hurry and climb into bed. The Omega sped through his shower as his mind reeled.

He was back in Red Maple Falls. His dream was alive right beneath his feet, and the fact that it was all taking place in his hometown felt right...and yet terrifying. His mother still kept her distance. and he didn’t fully understand her stance. He _knew_ in his heart that it had to do with him when he had left, and he thought it perhaps had more to do with how and why he had left. The memory of those events still plagued him, much more than he ever cared to admit. He tried hard to never think of the Alpha he still loved; the Alpha he feared and cherished all at once. Because of his actions back then, he had left without ever letting himself look back, too scared of the possible outcome at the time.

Castiel towel dried himself and padded barefoot into his welcoming bedroom. He slipped on his flannel pajama pants and white cotton shirt and slid into his bed. Castiel spread out like a starfish and stared at his ceiling as his mind reminded him of Dean. They had been so young, and Dean had been so good to him. He had loved him fiercely and Castiel had basked in it. He had loved being in his arms. He had felt so special, like he was Dean’s whole world, and then Castiel had ran away. He had felt too overwhelmed and too undeserving because of his selfish need to place his own dreams first. Dean had been a good Alpha, but he hadn’t taken into account Castiel’s own dreams, only his own for them.

The Omega wiped at his teary eyes, irritated with himself for thinking about this now when he had felt so filled with glee just an hour ago. He closed his eyes, and hoped Dean was happy wherever he was.

**###**

The clear, echoing crashing sound of breaking glass snapped Castiel from sleep. The Omega sat up straight in bed as his ears rang, and he strained to listen for anything else. There was the sound of thumping and more glass shattering suddenly beneath him, and his heart leap into his throat. Someone was in his bakery! The next seconds that followed were a sickening silence that made his stomach queasy, which were then followed by the sound of two car doors shutting and wheels peeling out.

The Omega jumped out of bed and looked out of his window only to see gleaming red tail lights, already too far for him to make out, disappear down the street.

A loud and demanding knock at his apartment door made him yelp, and he rushed to cover his mouth as fear still gripped him tightly by the throat.

_“Cassie?! Are you alright?”_

Castiel released his breath, ever so thankful that Balthazar lived just feet away, and he hurried to go open the door. “Balthazar!”

“What was all that noise?! I’m not sure if it came from my pharmacy or your bakery. I already called the police,” the blonde Omega growled, as his own nerves clearly showed he too was quite frazzled. His hair was in disarray, and he was dressed in his ridiculously expensive Versace bathrobe. Castiel would have rolled his eyes if he, too, wasn’t so spooked.

“I don’t know. I want to go see downstairs,” Castel stated, as he put his slippers on. He grabbed his broom as a possible weapon and started down the stairs.

“You plan to clean them to death?” Balthazar whispered, gaining a glare from his best friend.

“No. I think they are gone.” He said the words only to slightly make himself feel better. They reached the bottom of the stairs on quiet feet, and Castiel proceeded to unlock the door as slowly as he could. They made their way inside, and as Castiel moved forward, Balthazar flipped on the lights, which made him jolt and have a mini heart attack. “Balth!” he hissed.

The blonde Omega ignored him, and moved past him and into the main dining and display area. There was glass everywhere. The two large display cases had been smashed, and the front window of the bakery had received the same treatment. “Well, someone isn’t happy about you being here, or about this still going to be a bakery,” Balthazar stated, as he looked over the mess with sad eyes.

Castiel’s heart broke at the sight. He had no idea who would do such a thing, or why. He hurried to check the kitchen, and was relieved to see it had remained intact. Quickly, he made his way back to Balthazar’s side as the sound of sirens and the flash of blue and red lights came closer.

Suddenly, the blond Omega started to laugh. Castiel arched a brow at him, confused as to what the hell was so damn funny, when he saw the Sheriff SUV pull up. Castiel started to attempt to fix his disheveled appearance and tame his wild hair, only to stop short as he saw the Alpha that stepped out of the vehicle. All the while, Balthazar tried to contain his laughter.

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” the blonde whispered.

Dean fucking Winchester looked like an Adonis in his sheriff uniform coming towards the bakery. His broad and strong chest and shoulders filled out the uniform like a second skin, while his bowed legs swagger gave anyone with eyes in their head a grand view of what the Alpha was packing beside his officer’s belt. “Fuck,” Castiel whimpered, unable to look away from his handsome ex as Balth cackled like crazy next to him.

Why? Why did his ex have to look so… gorgeous seemed like a not quite accurate word, while Castiel had gained weight he wasn’t proud about, and couldn’t quite hide with what he was wearing: bed rumpled Batman pajamas, a hole-ridden t-shirt that read 'The bees knees' and his feet encased in pink fuzzy bunny slippers. The Omega completely forgot all about the break in, and was now practically vibrating in place as his beast whined and mewled at being in Dean’s presence again after so long. Castiel was a complete mess.

  
  


  
  


As Dean got closer, Castiel couldn’t look away. The Alpha was assessing the outside damages and hadn’t seen Castiel quite yet, and the Omega greedily took in every detail of him that he could. Dean looked damn good, fit and healthy and strong as his muscles flexed and moved beneath the material of his uniform. His mesmerizing apple green eyes were focused and scanning the mess before him. His jaw had a five o’clock shadow adorning it, and even in the darkness of the night with only the fluorescent lights Balthazar had flicked on, Castiel could still make out the Alpha’s freckles.

Dean had no idea what the hell had happened for someone to go through the trouble of breaking into a business that wasn’t even open, but then again, people tended to always have odd reasons. He carefully stepped over the broken glass and spotted two people inside waiting for him. The Alpha scented the Omega before he let himself look at him. There was no denying _that_ scent. Ground coffee and fresh bread…only one Omega had ever smelled this delicious, and he closed his eyes to calm himself. He felt a fury of emotions rise inside of him, but he reminded himself this wasn’t the place or time.

The Alpha steeled himself and looked up to face the two Omegas. “Balthazar,” he greeted, and the blonde Omega nodded his hello, having managed to subdue his giggles as the air around them seemed to have taken on a much more…serious feeling.

Dean then let himself look over his ex. Castiel was fidgeting, a nervous habit he obviously hadn’t grown out of. His sky blue eyes were wide, and looked up at Dean with an array of emotions in them that Dean didn’t _want_ to figure out. He was a mess, his hair as unruly as ever, wearing batman pjs with a t-shirt that showed the Omega had gained some weight, and yet all Dean’s Alpha brain could come up with was how completely adorable the Omega was; how much he just wanted to have him in his arms and nuzzle his neck…Dean clenched his jaw and gave Castiel his best ‘neutral’ gaze. “Castiel,” he greeted and was proud that his voice sounded as firm and easy as it had while he greeted Balthazar.

“Dean…hi…” Castiel couldn’t stop looking up into those fern green eyes. He was rooted to the spot, and yet everything in him was begging and pleading to rush towards the Alpha. Dean’s scent of pecan and petrichor threatened to make the Omega let out a whine.

“Yes; so Sheriff, someone broke into the new bakery here that Castiel has taken over. We have no idea who or why.” Balthazar stepped in, as he had started to feel a bit uncomfortable with the intensity between the two. There was obviously too much unsettled history.

The gesture snapped Dean back into the here and now. “Was anything taken, or was this just a smash and dash?” Dean asked, as he turned away to look at the damages done to the display cases.

Castiel closed his eyes and reigned in his beast. He sent Balthazar a silent thank you for the interruption, and took a deep breath. “N-no, nothing was taken. Not that I can see right now, anyway.”

Dean nodded as he kept looking around carefully. Among the broken glass he had counted four red bricks. It had been a smash and dash, then; however, he frowned. This area never had these types of crimes, and it didn’t fit any logical reasons, or at least, none that made sense right then and there. He was missing something, and it was irritating him. His senses were going off that something wasn’t quite as simple as a property damaging teen wanting to cause mayhem. “Right, well, you two can go back home. I’ll get someone to board up your front window, and we’ll look this over in the morning,” Dean stated as he took out his cell. His tone had left no room for arguments, and the two Omegas nodded numbly as Dean turned away from them and barked orders into his cell.

Balthazar walked Castiel to his door and the two silently hugged, both a bit too exhausted and tired to do much else but nod their goodnights.

Castiel walked into his apartment and leaned his head against the door. This hadn’t been how he had ever thought he would see Dean again. The Omega sighed and turned to lean his back against the door.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. Dean looked like he was doing well, being Sheriff. Castiel smiled sadly as tears threatened his eyes. Dean had always dreamed of wanting to be Sheriff. It made him feel good to see that his- that the Alpha had realized his own dream as well.

Castiel sighed, wiped his tears, pushed himself from his door, and started towards his bedroom. He stopped short in the doorway as he saw his closet door was ajar, and that the light inside was on. The Omega’s heart leaped into in his throat, and he reached for the closest item near him, an umbrella, and inched his way towards the closest. He counted to three in his head and then kicked the door while he yelled, and found it empty. Castiel dropped the umbrella, irritated with himself and this day, or night, whichever; he was over this right now. The only thing that was amiss in the closet was that one of his old and favorite white chef jackets from when he had worked at Lady M was slightly sticking out.

He growled, turned off the light, and as he started towards his bed, there was a knock at his front door.

**###**

Dean stayed in the bakery until the deputies came to nail in plywood to close up the front window, and then Dean took a more extensive look around the place. He made his way into the kitchen, and as he turned back by the prepping area, he spotting something odd. The Alpha carefully went towards it and picked up a round and white… _button?_ Dean frowned as he studied it. Some kind of tiny lettering was stitched into the button. He glared at the item, and then turned to study the surroundings. There was absolutely nothing else amiss, which told him the ones that had broken the glass and ran most likely didn’t have anything to do with this button. This had been left here, smack dab in the middle of the stainless steel counter. Dean spotted the only window in the back and looked at it. The single hung window faced the back alley behind the stairs that led upstairs. The window was open, and as Dean carefully touched the screen, the sides had been cut to precision, so it would simply move back in place as if it hadn’t been cut at all.

Dean looked around the kitchen once more. Someone had slipped in through here and left this button, but they must have been interrupted by the other break in. Dean was sure of it, however, because for someone to have taken the time to cut the screen so carefully, they wouldn't forget to close the window. It was the whole point of the crime: in and out as if you had never been there.

“Fuck,” he growled out. Not only did he have some idiots running around doing smash and dash for fun times, he might actually have a real problem on his hands...and Dean didn’t tolerate criminals in his town.

**###**

Castiel carefully opened his front door to find Dean, big and tall Red Maple Falls Sheriff, standing there. The Omega’s heart raced as he realized that Dean was there, in the door of his house. His mind panicked at the implications, while his beast wanted to preen and bare his neck to the Alpha to have him.

“Cas, look, the break in is-” Dean started, as the Alpha tried his best not to look directly at the Omega; tried his damnedest not to take in his delicious smell, which was strong and potent since this was where the Omega lived. Half of him was irritated with himself for coming up here, while the other half reminded him he was _trying_ to do his damn job and make sure the Omega was safe.

“Dean, I’m sure it was just kids and it’s not important. Sorry for calling you out here for nothing,” Castiel voiced in a rush, as he attempted to close the door while his beast screamed and scratched at him to let the Alpha in. Castiel smelled Dean’s anger in record time as the Alpha took a step forward into his house, and made him back up with a small ‘thud’ against the hallway wall while the door closed behind Dean.

“Don’t presume this is nothing. You are honestly going to stand here in your Batman pjs, and tell me you haven’t pissed off anyone recently Omega _Novak?_” Dean growled out, somehow much closer with every word, which had started to sound like rushed whispers across Castiel’s cheeks.

The baker found himself panting and excited at the rage-filled way the Alpha had clicked his teeth at his last name, which had displayed Dean’s perfect and dangerous canines. Fuck, he was already so turned on; what the hell was wrong with him? He could feel slick easing from his hole.

Dean’s nostrils flared as the scent of honey bread permeated the air, and he licked his lips. He knew that scent, even after so many…too many years, since he couldn’t remove it from his memories.

The Alpha was so close, and Castiel didn’t stop himself as he looked over the toned chest in front of him. The broad shoulders he could so easily hold on to, and the way the uniform clung to Dean in a mouth-watering way...well, it was completely unfair that Dean still had this effect on him. Those intense and majestic jade green eyes were focused on him, watching him, and it made him want…fuck, he wanted, and he couldn’t make sense of it as he scented Dean’s own arousal start to simmer between them.

Dean was quickly losing his battle with his beast. This, right in front of him; those eternal blue eyes, that dark hair, that stubborn tilt of his sharp chin, and those impossible plush pink lips...

“Why…why do you need to make sure I’m ‘safe’, Dean?” Castiel whispered, as he watched Dean’s eyes ever so slowly turn Alpha red. A small snarl escaped the Alpha’s rumbling chest, as if the question was the most ridiculous thing.

Dean clenched his jaw, his teeth bared in irritation, and watched the Omega shiver in front of him. He wanted to touch, to reach out, take what was _his_…but he reminded himself Cas stopped being his a long time ago, and he had to go before he made a fool of himself.

Castiel watched as Dean readied himself to turn away, and a sudden desperation filled him that if Dean walked out…just no. No, no, no! His Omega was ready to crawl out of him, and Castiel’s hands gripped at the Alpha’s uniform. He slammed Dean up against the door, slapped him, and then kissed him. He had lost his mind, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop, and as he looked up at Dean’s wide and shocked green eyes that swirled with red, he dared to hope.

Dean was surprised by the slap _and_ kiss, yet he quickly recovered and grabbed Castiel’s head to pull him back against him. He took in the scent of him, ground coffee and bread, mixed in with honey from arousal with the smell of clear soap on his skin, and the Alpha needed to make all of the Omega smell like him and nothing else. Dean angled Castiel’s head, deepened the kiss, mapped out his mouth, and devoured the taste of him as if he was drowning.

  
  


  
  


Castiel moaned into the kiss as he melted against the Alpha. No one but Dean had ever kissed him this way, consuming and hungry as if it was all or nothing, and it left him dizzy and yearning desperately for more. A needy and greedy little Omega was what he had always been, and it was only Dean that had ever truly satisfied him. He pulled back as the realization slammed into him, and he watched the Alpha with wide blue and gold eyes.

Dean took it as a cue to take off his shirt in record time, and Castiel mewled at the sight of all that perfect sculpted body, covered in freckles. Castiel rushed forward to mouth and lick at the Alpha’s chest, and nipped at his collarbone in a way that made Dean hiss.

It was a dance, then, hurried and dire as they panted, kissed and nipped at each other as their clothes dropped to the floor. Castiel had no idea how or when Dean had skillfully removed his police belt, which the Omega noticed was on his dining room table, but it was seconds before the Alpha grasped his thighs and prompted Castiel to jump up and wrap his legs around the man’s waist. Castiel buried his hands in Dean's hair as they kissed fiercely, and the Alpha climbed the three short stairs that brought them into the Omega’s bedroom.

Castiel moaned as he grinded up against Dean, and the Alpha laid them down with ease. It only served to excite and please Castiel’s Omega at the display of strength and _care_ even during their whirl of eager movements. Hands roamed and teased as lips kissed and licked at any available skin. The Omega’s slick started to pool heavily, which gained a ravenous growl from the Alpha.

Dean’s senses were completely intoxicated. He was consumed, his beast wild as if he had been starving for so long. He had to touch, taste and bite. He bit Castiel on his neck, his chest, and his thick thighs, and grazed his sharp hip bone as he grasped and groped at the Omega’s soft stomach. He groped his ass as he slowly pushed himself into the tight wet heat, too far gone and taken over by his beast to tease.

Dean couldn’t get enough. Castiel was so breathtaking. His hair was wild, and his eyes flashed back and forth between blue and gold. The way his pink plush mouth moaned, and how he bit his bottom lip in pleasure, made the Alpha groan at the sight and knowledge he was pleasing Castiel. His mind too narrowed down to his primal instincts to ‘Please Omega! Please Omega!’.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped as the Alpha slid into him. His body was open and ready, practically pulling him onto Dean as he squeezed his legs around his waist, needing to keep him close and deep.

Dean looked down at him. Castiel’s eyes were wide and taking in everything. Dean was all Alpha, eyes red and blown wide with arousal. His freckles were somehow so prominent on his handsome face with his scruff and suddenly, everything felt as if it hadn’t been seventeen years. The Omega felt as if this was where he had been meant to be the whole time. His own beast took over, and Castiel melted and rubbed himself seamlessly all over Dean’s neck and cheek. He mewled, and Dean started a deep and passionate pace as he took Castiel’s lips once more.

**###**

Dean jolted awake and rose on his elbows. He glared into the darkness of the unfamiliar room as sleep started to slip away, and his senses returned. The Alpha clenched his jaw and let his eyes wander over the form laying next to him. Castiel laid asleep beside him, his face tilted towards Dean, soft and relaxed in his slumber. His plush mouth was slightly open, and his long thick black lashes swept against his flushed cheeks while his hair was messy as ever. Dean wanted to reach over, touch him, caress him, kiss him and take him into his arms. Instead Dean closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He had lost himself last night, and he couldn’t afford to again.

Castiel hadn’t returned to Red Maple Falls for _him_. He was quite painfully aware that if old Beta Singer hadn’t retired and put the local bakery they had all grown up frequenting up for sale, Castiel wouldn’t have returned at all. The Alpha’s heart cracked once more at the pain only this Omega was capable of bestowing upon him. The truth was that Castiel had left him back then, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that once those eternal blue eyes opened in the morning, they would look at him with pity and reject him all over again, because last night had been a mistake. It had only meant something to him, and not to Castiel.

With years of practice in the art of stealth, Dean rose from the bed and dressed as he did his damnedest to keep his pride. The Alpha turned to look at the only Omega who had ever owned his heart, peaceful and beautiful in sleep against the steel grey sheets, and allowed himself to take this moment and commit it to memory as tears teased his eyes. Dean hated this weakness he still had for Castiel after so long, after everything…after being left without an explanation beyond a fucking note that said nothing and explained nothing. His heart broke every time he thought about the child that had once been a possibility, and about the fear and pain the Omega must have felt and gone through alone because, for reasons Dean would never know, he hadn’t deemed him important enough to be told.

The Alpha reached into his wallet and fished up the damn note he had kept there all this time, and reread the words written in Castiel's neat script.

_‘I’m sorry, Dean, I just can’t.’_

Rage filled him, and he threw the weathered paper at the Omega and left.

**###**

Castiel squeezed his eyes tighter against the bright morning sun, and stretched as his body hummed in the afterglow of a wonderful and eventful night. His sleepy haze turned to confusion as he realized he was alone. The Omega carefully opened his eyes and sat up as he felt that the bed had been cold for quite some time. Dean’s scent was everywhere, all over him and the sheets, and the sadness that filled him made him ease back into the bed as tears filled his eyes. His Omega wailed as he buried his nose into the pillow that was saturated with the Alpha’s scent, and he let out a cry. He hadn’t _let_ himself cry over Dean in years…yet now, he felt too weak and too raw as the memories of the night before returned. The Alpha had cherished him; had loved him fiercely with a passion one could only ever dream of. Castiel cried into the pillow, letting his heart bleed as he reminded himself that he had left; he had hurt Dean again, and had once more let his selfish side of himself show. The Omega whined as he rubbed himself all over the bed, his beast irate and desperate with the yearning he still held only for Dean Winchester.

**#####**

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Dean was still in Red Maple Falls? And the goddamn Sheriff?!" Castiel growled as he started towards his best friend, who was behind his pharmacy counter.

Balthazar didn’t bother to look up, nor stop refilling the current prescription he was tending to as he replied. "You never asked." When he was met with nothing but silence, the blonde Omega finally looked up and grinned as he noticed Castiel’s neck was covered in love bites, and that his friend was walking a bit…off. "So, judging by how you reek of shame and loathing, that,” he started as he pointed at Castiel’s neck, “is Dean’s handiwork, and by the way you’re walking, you are confirming that the rumors of him being a ‘big boy’ are all true.”

Castiel grabbed an item from the shelf in the aisle he was in and threw it at Balthazar as he glared.

Balthazar easily dodged the stack of travel tissues and smiled. "Mhmm, I love being right. So, Cassie, how was it? Was it earth shattering? Was there some romantic song playing in the background?"

"I slapped him," Castiel sighed, as he studied his own hands.

"You…well, how kinky of you. Who knew." Balthazar smirked proudly as Castiel sighed and sat down in one of the waiting chairs as his best friend studied him.

Balthazar sobered and rubbed at his own eyes. This mess was still filled with so many half truths and unknowns that it was driving him crazy. Balthazar made his way to the front of his store, locked the door, and turned on the ‘Out To Lunch’ sign, despite it being nine in the morning.

“You know, I was hoping that when you decided to come back, certain things would be put to light,” the pharmacist started, as he took a seat next to Castiel. “Whatever happened last night, I’m sure it was wonderful and all, but it's quite obvious by your puffy red eyes and this sad look of yours that there's too much still unsaid.”

“Balth-”

“Listen to me, Castiel,” the blonde started. At the use of his full name, Castiel turned his confused gaze on his friend, who took his hand. He had been fighting with his beast since he had woken up, and this still felt like he was dragging and couldn’t, or rather didn’t, want to hear anything that would make him feel worse. Yet his lips trembled at the sheer seriousness in Balthazar's gaze, and he kept quiet, intent on listening.

"I know at the time you had your reasons for thinking what you did, but it almost killed him Cassie,” Balthazar started, as his voice held the pain of the truth he had himself witnessed. He squeezed Castiel’s hand as he went on. “Your mother told him.”

Castiel was floored. His heart dropped, and he looked at Balthazar with wide, shocked blue eyes. Dean…Dean knew about the baby and the…tears slid down his cheeks. He had never wanted the Alpha to know, but his mother had told Dean. Castiel closed his eyes as his tears fell freely. He finally understood, or at the very least guessed, why his relationship had so radically changed with his mother. She had blamed Dean, and of course, with Castiel gone, she would be the kind of person to stand up for him. She had most likely confronted Dean and…Castiel covered his mouth.

Balthazar licked his lips as he went on. “She came at him right in the bullpen, accusing him. When he found you gone and in the wind…the whole town had watched as your actions broke him. The fact he can even look you in the eye without being drunk is an amazing thing to witness. He really loved you, Cassie. Anyone could see that; how did you not?"

“I never said he didn’t! He just…he was so focused on his dreams for us that my own were never a possibility, and I…” Gods, he sounded like such a horrific Omega. One thing was quite obvious and consistent in him, and it was his selfishness. He felt utterly disgusted with himself.

“I always respected your decision, I just never agreed with how you had chosen to go forth with it,” Balthazar whispered, and Castiel cried against him.

“To anyone looking in, when you see Alpha Dean Winchester, you see a small town military hero that came home and turned Sheriff, one who is tall, handsome and gruff. He coaches pups at the local youth program, and it’s quite heart melting to see him with pups,” the blonde Omega informed him. “He is every Omega’s dream boat, but Dean, our dear Sheriff, is also known as a bit of a ‘whore’. Casual sex only, no commitment...I know a long list of local Omegas that tried, and some quite hard, to get Winchester to stay interested beyond a good fuck-”

Castiel growled as jealousy filled him, even though he knew damn well he had no right, and pushed away from Balthazar and glared at him. “Why are you telling me all this? How do you even know this? Why-” Castiel closed his mouth. The ONLY time he had asked Balthazar about Dean had been almost two years after he had left. He had learned that Dean had left for the military, and he had never asked again, too cowardly to open that door again after he had bolted it shut.

“Because I have eyes. You are my friend, but so is Dean.”

“Oh…” Castiel had to stay away from Dean. He had never deserved to be hurt in such a horrible way, and Castiel had to stay away from him in order to never hurt him again, no matter how much his inner beast wailed and yearned for the Alpha.

**#####**

Dean was going over the paperwork in his office, willing his mind to stay on the here and now of looking into the break in. He had found two businesses that were on the same street as the bakery, and was waiting for the footage to see if they got lucky. His fern green eyes looked over at the clear plastic bag that sat on his desk. The white button he had found in the kitchen…there was just something about it and the screen that didn’t sit right with him. With a magnifying glass, he had been able to make out the tiny lettering, which if he was being honest, was damn amazing that such tiny and fine scripture stitching was done on a damn button. It read ‘Lady M’.

When the Alpha looked it up, this fancy and world renowned bakery popped up on his screen, and Dean sighed as he sat back in his chair. He wiped his face and rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t want to think about Cas, but logically, he knew at the moment it wasn’t possible. The break in had happened at the Omega’s business, and ultimately, he had to work the case and hope to solve it as soon as possible. Yet he knew it didn’t matter where Cas was or what he did; Dean still always thought about him and hoped he was safe, if nothing else.

Last night kept playing in his head on a loop, and he felt like he had partially imagined the whole damn thing.

“Focus, Winchester,” he growled at himself, as he returned to the damn button. From the little information he could gather on the site, the button came from a pastry chef’s coat. He couldn’t say for certain until he actually asked Castiel, but he assumed the Omega had worked there at some point to have this button, unless it was outside evidence.

A knock sounded at his office door, and he looked up to find one of his deputies that was a genius with anything electronic, a Beta named Ash, grinning at him wickedly. Dean snorted. The security footage from the businesses must have come in.

“You gotta see this for yourself, Chief,” Ash stated, by way of greeting. Dean nodded and stood to follow him to the genius’ lair.

The room was about as big as Dean’s own office, only Ash had three large monitors all hooked up with too many buttons and keyboards for Dean to comprehend what each did. Ash eased into his cushiony chair, and typed a few keys for the footage to come up.

“It’s almost comical, really,” Ash stated, as he and Dean watched the red pickup truck slide to a stop in front of the bakery and two people stepped out. Ash giggled while Dean groaned. The video tape had a clear image of the two perps grabbing red bricks from the back of the truck. The two, a male and a female, stood close and seemed to argue for a bit, before the female threw the first brick through the front window, shattering it. The male then hurried inside while the female stayed by the truck. Seconds later the male was out, and they jumped into the truck and peeled out. “I already called old Beta Singer. I figured you’d wanna talk to him first.”

Dean sighed. “Thanks, Ash. I don’t know what the hell those two were thinking.” He started out of the tech room when he thought of something. “Hey, can you ‘discreetly’ see if there are any cameras pointed in that back alley?”

Ash arched a brow, encouraging the Sheriff to go on. Dean rolled his eyes. “Just tell me if you do, and if you see anyone suspicious.” Ash nodded despite the lack of information. He was a smart Beta, and he knew when not to press the Alpha.

Dean made his way back to his office, only to have Jessica tilt her head to him, letting him know he had a guest waiting for him in his office. He nodded his thanks to her, slipped inside, and closed the door behind him.

“Bobby,” he greeted the old man, who stood and gave him a bear hug.

“Hey boy. Now you wanna tell me why I was ‘asked’ to come down here?”

Dean sighed and moved around his desk as he took a seat, an indication that this wasn’t a social visit. Beta Bobby Singer was a pillar of Red Maple Falls, and had amended the bakery, which had been passed down to him by his own father. Dean had grown up eating the man’s blueberry pies along with Cas and others that had grown up here, including Bobby’s own two kids, Michael and Anna. While the two were not Bobby’s biological kids, he had married their mother when the two had only been toddlers, and might as well have been his by blood with how much he loved those kids and his wife Rachel, until her passing of cancer a few years before Dean had been honorably discharged and returned home. Bringing Bobby Singer here for this conversation wasn’t something Dean ever thought would cross his desk.

“I, um, when you decided to retire a few months back, was there…tension or someone that wasn’t agreeable to the idea?” Dean tried to ask carefully. Normally he would just be straightforward, but the thought of bringing Beta Singer more grief didn’t sit well with him.

Bobby huffed and frowned as he let Dean’s words swirl in his brain, and then regarded the Alpha with a scowl. “Just spit it out, boy! What’s going on? This have anything to do with you and Castiel-”

“No!” Dean growled, and then cleared his throat. He fucking hated how everyone that had been in Red Maple Falls all those years ago could still see how pathetic he was over the Omega. “No, it’s not about myself and Castiel, but it does have to do with him, particularly the bakery you used to own.”

“Yeah, I sold it to him. He had always loved baking; hell, the boy made a name for himself in New York. I always kept up with his career, and was a bit honored when he mentioned me in an interview. When I decided to retire, I mentioned the idea to that Balthazar boy,” Bobby mused as he scratched his beard.

“Bobby, how did Anna and Mike take the idea of you selling the bakery to Castiel?”

“Why are you asking about them? Boy, stop beating around the damn bush, and tell me what the hell this is all about!”

Dean released a breath through his nose and wiped at his face. Fuck, he needed a long shower, and to sleep for at least ten hours. “Bobby, Anna and Mike are looking at vandalism charges, which can be punished by up to one year in county jail or one hefty fine.”

“Vandalism?!” Bobby yelled in shock.

“I have them on video footage. They broke the store’s front display window, as well as the two new display counters inside, and then they sped off in Mike’s red pickup,” Dean told him. He watched the old man pale before him.

Bobby sat flabbergasted as he let the news hit him, and he slumped backwards into the guest chair. The old Beta closed his eyes as he shook his head. “We argued when I told them I was selling it to Castiel instead of giving it to them. Mike wanted to turn it into some bar, like there aren’t ten on that street alone, and Anna wanted to turn it into some overpriced pup clothing store. Just because I wanted to retire, it didn’t mean I wanted the bakery to close. Hell, it’s the only bakery in Red Maple Falls. Castiel was my last hope, and honestly he had been my first thought and choice. I was so happy when he accepted. I promised to be his first customer when he finally opens,” Bobby stated, as he still clearly struggled to understand what his kids had done. “I never…vandalism…”

“They will have a fine to pay for the damages they caused. As for jail time, it will depend on if Castiel will want to press charges. Neither Mike nor Anna have a record. They’ve never been in trouble, not even a speeding ticket, but I just wanted to tell you first. My deputies are on their way to get them now,” Dean told him, as Bobby nodded his understanding.

Not surprisingly, Castiel had informed the deputy Dean had sent to see him that he did not want to press charges; he just wanted the reimbursement for the damages. Michael and Anna Singer had repeatedly apologized, and thanked Dean for not throwing them in jail. Seeing two grown thirty-something adults sob like babies because their father sold the bakery to someone else…Dean just felt drained.

It was almost nine in the evening when the Sheriff peeked into the tech room and found Ash typing away furiously at his desk. “I’m going home. Call me if you find something,” Dean growled out, his voice tired and gruff. Ash only nodded as he continued typing, and Dean left him to it.

**#####**

Castiel had spent most of his day between cleaning the mess in his store while glaring at the plywood that covered the front display window, and staying at the Pharmacy to pester Balthazar. His mind was still reeling from what had happened last night. Finding out the ones that had smashed his display cases were people he knew…well, he hadn’t spoken to either Anna or Michael since their senior year in high school, but still.

The Omega sat himself down on the stairs after he had locked the back door, and just simmered in the quiet of the night and took a deep breath. He just needed to go up the few stairs and he would be home and in his apartment, able to take a shower and go to sleep. Yet the exhaustion that was sinking into his bones had nothing to do with the physical side of his worries, and everything to do with the emotional and mental ones.

Castiel had found himself upset when Dean had sent a deputy to talk to him instead of coming himself. He had tried to reason with himself that Dean was the Sheriff and he was busy, not avoiding him. Yet his own beast had reminded him how hypocritical he was acting, when just hours before, while crying on Balthazar's shoulder, he had decided to stay away from Dean.

Castiel pulled at his hair. The memory of Dean doing so while they had made love jolted him, and his lips trembled. He wanted Dean, yet he didn’t deserve the Alpha, not after what he had done to him. He had been so blissfully ignorant while in New York, focused on his mighty career and had dated loser after loser while complaining to Inias. He had managed to _pretend_ he was okay, and hell, at times he had truly felt he was. Yet all along the hole in his heart had remained, and thudded loudly whenever he had dared to lay with an Alpha that hadn’t been Dean. His beast had stayed yowling and irritated for days on end, with aggravation obvious in his actions.

The Omega wiped away his tears and made himself stand to head up the stairs. He wanted to shower and to just crawl in his bed. His beast hummed as it reminded him that the bed would still very much still hold Dean’s scent, and Castiel found his feet move faster.

He didn’t bother with the lights until he reached his bedroom. Something felt off, and he carefully made his way to his bed. He had left it in a rush, blanket and sheets a mess and…Castiel’s throat tightened as his lips trembled. His bed was suddenly neatly made except for the pillow the Alpha had laid on. The pillow case was gone, and the pillow was elegantly laid against the headboard. Castiel looked around the room, and there was something on the nightstand that had been on the side Dean had slept on. With his toes sinking into the plush carpet, Castiel slowly made his way around the bed and let out a fear-filled cry as he saw the picture that laid against the wooden surface. The Omega covered his mouth as tears spilled down his cheeks. It was the old photograph that had gone missing so long ago of him with Balthazar, Alfie and Dean.

He ran out and slid up against Balthazar’s door as he knocked frantically, yelling out his name. Balthazar hurried and opened the door, and slipped outside closing the door behind him. “What's wrong? What happened?” the blonde asked his clearly freaked out friend.

Castiel frowned as he tried to catch his breath, and yet he felt incredibly exposed standing in the hallway. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering why Balthazar wasn’t ushering them inside.

Balthazar grasped his arms and shook him slightly to get him to look at him. “Cassie, talk to me.”

“Why aren’t we going inside?”

The question caught the blonde off guard. “Oh, Benny is sleeping. We can go into the living room and be quiet.” He took Castiel’s hand to bring them inside, where Castiel could clearly hear Benny snoring in the bedroom. The Omega felt completely ashamed that he had doubted Balthazar. His mind was reeling, and he needed to calm down.

He sat on the sofa, and dutifully accepted the glass of water being offered as Balthazar regarded him with worried hazel eyes. “Talk to me.”

Castiel took a deep breath. He had thought whatever it was, this...ghost that had been messing with him, had stayed back in that apartment in New York. Yet now, it was painfully obvious it never had been a ghost, that he had been right all along, and it was someone targeting him… but why follow him here? The cops in New York had laughed at him and made him feel as if he was just some forgetful little Omega. Would Dean believe him? Castiel rubbed at his temples as a headache started to drum out a solo. The Omega took a deep breath, and told Balthazar about the pillow case and then the picture.

From the day it had first happened years ago in New York, Balthazar had been worried for Castiel, and now, to have it start up once more here in Red Maple Falls…

“Cassie, you have to tell Dean.”

“He’ll think I’m crazy too.”

“No, he won’t.”

“You’re right. He’ll probably think I’m just trying to get his attention.” He couldn’t bring himself to say the last words.

“Cassie, this is serious! Someone has been stalking you for years, do you understand that?” Balthazar growled out quietly, as Benny’s soft snores sounded from across the apartment.

“I-” He had no idea who would do such a thing, or why. It had never made any sense to him, and for it to be happening here was terrifying. It had always only been his name tags and such, and now…he didn’t understand the pillow case being taken. And why that picture, after so many years since it had disappeared? The sudden overwhelming need to see Dean hit him just then, and he closed his eyes.

Balthazar sighed as he helped him get cuddled up on the sofa. “Just promise me you will tell Dean if it happens again…or any cop. This is not normal. Someone is stalking you. Gods only know why, and it has been years and crossing state lines. It’s unnerving. We will change your door locks in the morning.”

“Okay,” was all Castiel could bring himself to say, as he settled against his best friend. He had always loved the blonde Omega’s soothing scent of chamomile and lime. He nuzzled his friend and quickly surrendered to sleep, his mind and emotions no longer able to keep him awake in this troubling world.

**#####**

The next few days had flown by without any incidents. Castiel had found himself wondering if he had dreamed it, and yet, there was that picture, and he was still missing a pillow case. He was frustrated, and wanted to concentrate back on his bakery. He had managed to focus on his small menu he planned to start with for his opening, which he hoped he could announce for next month. The repairs to what Mike and Anna had done were almost complete, and now all Castiel needed to do, which had completely slipped his mind, was find a supplier.

He wanted to find local farmers and go that route. Ingredients straight from local farms had always been a must when he had decided on his investment in making his dream happen here in Red Maple Falls. He knew the small town had quite a bit of hardy farmers just minutes away, and he planned to investigate a few soon. He had even managed to talk Balthazar into coming with him.

The Omega stretched, his back aching after being hunched over for much too long at his table. He looked out the windows, and it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. He hadn’t exactly been sleeping well. His mind was constantly on the damn picture resurfacing, and of course, on Dean himself. The Alpha had made himself scarce after their night together, and truth be told, so had Castiel. There was so much history between them, and so much to talk about, including the fact that Dean knew about the pup and his miscarriage. Castiel wasn’t even sure where to begin, and if he honestly even knew how to broach that subject with Dean after so long.

Castiel sighed as he stood and padded into his room, only to see that his closet light was on again. Fear was ever so present, yet for years of him dealing with whatever the hell this was, no one had attacked him, and no one had outwardly threatened him…and despite that fact it never helped to calm him. People could be completely irrational, this was eerie, and his privacy was being invaded constantly. The pillow case being taken bothered him in ways nothing else ever had before, perhaps because it had to do with Dean himself. The Alpha’s scent had been all over that pillow.

He took a deep breath and slowly pushed his closet door open. It was empty besides his own clothing, and the only piece out of place was one of his pastry chef coats on the floor. He frowned as he moved forward to pick it up, and realized it had been the same one that had been slightly sticking out the last time. It was his ‘Lady M’ coat.

Castiel spun around, yet like every single time, for the last however many years this had been going on, there was no one. Not a sound; nothing else out of place, just whatever was purposely left for him. He dropped the coat, grabbed his keys and wallet, and left. He wanted to take a walk and clear his mind of all this craziness he had no idea how to deal with. He and Balthazar had had his locks changed days ago, and yet it clearly didn’t stop whomever was doing this.

He passed Balthazar’s pharmacy, seeing the closed sign in the door window. He knew the blonde Omega was on some day date with his beau Benny, and he kept walking. The sun was bright and warm, and a slight breeze made it an enjoyable day outdoors. The small town was bustling with families out on Saturday activities. He found himself at the local park he himself used to frequent as a pup, and saw that was a softball game was going on. Plenty of what he assumed were parents were all gathered around.

Castiel smiled. Maybe this was just what he needed to forget his troubles for a bit. He stopped by the hotdog stand, ordered his lunch with a soft drink, and made his way towards where there were a nice group of parents standing and sitting in the bleachers. The adorable pups couldn’t be more than five year olds, all dressed in their little uniforms running around, while the adults looked on. He had no clue who was winning or losing, yet he couldn’t keep the smile from his face at the little ones’ rambunctious antics, clearly not worried about the ‘rules’ of the game.

_“I can’t believe how adorable he is with them!”_

_“You say that every game!”_

_“She does, but it’s the truth! Look at that hunk of an Alpha with the pups!”_

_“It's so unfair!”_

_“To bad he only beds ‘available’ Omegas...”_

Castiel looked over at the giggling array of Omega mamas that stood closer to the fence. He had thought they wanted to be closer to their playing pups, but apparently they were talking about something else.

_“Can you imagine coming home to that man?”_

_“I’d have ten pups for him.”_

The Omegas went on giggling. Castiel found himself curious, of course, and that's when he heard the familiar booming voice that echoed over the pack.

“Alright! Run for it, Jake!”

Castiel stood, his knees a bit unsteady as he spotted exactly who it was that all the Omegas were falling over, and the owner of that rich voice encouraging the tiny pup to run to base.

There was Dean, in a coach uniform that matched those of the pups all around him. He was stunning and handsome, and larger than life as he was completely focused on the kids, smiling and cheering as he helped them and towered over them. His freckles were prominent on his cheeks, the sun shone on his tanned skin, his hair was sandy blonde and his smile…Castiel had been so lost in the sight of Dean that he hadn’t even realized the game had ended, and he was now watching as the tiny pups all dog piled on Dean, who had ‘fallen’ down to tickle and play with them. A sharp pain pierced through Castiel’s abdomen as a tear slid down his right eye. Dean would have made a wonderful father, and his beast reminded him he still could.

Castiel turned away quickly and hurried back to his apartment. He was numb and frustrated, and didn’t know what to do with himself. Just as he was about to reach his store, he found his mother Hester standing there.

They sat at Castiel’s table, both quietly sipping on the tea the Omega had quickly prepared. Castiel’s heart was squeezing tightly. Having his mother so poised and almost stoic in front of him after all these years...it was like she was a complete stranger.

“Mom-”

“I want to be clear, and want you to know that I _am_ extremely proud of everything you have accomplished for your dream as a pastry chef, including taking over this bakery,” Hester started. She loved her pup, more than words, yet his actions so long ago still to this day left her stunned and hurt.

Hearing her say how proud of him she was made Castiel’s eyes water. His heart beat wildly, and his Omega preened at the praise from her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded into his tea cup as he waited for her to continue. It was overwhelmingly obvious there was more she needed to say.

Hester reached across the table and placed her hand over her son’s. “You’ve always been a strong willed and smart Omega, Castiel. What you have done for yourself, most would only dream about. Yet I have always struggled with understanding your actions when it came to Dean…when it came to me, your own mother.”

Castiel swallowed and clenched his teeth. He tried to keep himself from crying as he saw the hurt in her hazel eyes. He had hurt her and hurt Dean, and he had no idea how to explain why he had just ran off with barely an explanation; why he had left his mother with the knowledge that he had pupped, lost the pup, and nothing more, and in the next breath he was gone.

“I thought…I thought Dean had broken up with you because you had lost the pup. I had nothing else to go on. When I realized he had no idea what I was talking about, you were gone. You called me months later and spoke to me as if nothing had happened, and any time I brought up Dean’s name, you’d change the subject or hung up.”

“Mom-”

“Castiel, you have always been a selfish Omega, but I never thought you would hurt the one Alpha that has loved you beyond words the way you have hurt him.”

“Mom-”

“If you would have talked to him and been honest and open with him, you might have been surprised and able to see you could have still reached your dreams, only with him by your side instead of leaving him the way you did,” Hester growled in her controlled tone. “Do you know he went through pining sickness? From what I understand, it was for a few years, all during his training to go into the military. Dean Winchester is a good Alpha and a strong Sheriff, but his only flaw is his love for you.”

Castiel flinched at her words and retreated his hand. Pining sickness? Castiel had gone through it for a few weeks…but Dean had gone through it for years? And now his own mother was telling him that Dean’s downfall was loving him?

“Red Maple Falls’ Sheriff is not a man to be trifled with. He is fair and just, and yet it is known how much of a whore he is. Many Omegas preen and dance for his attention, and they get it all right, but for a night and that’s all. That’s what his love for you has reduced him to. He will never be able to settle down, or have a mate or pups of his own-which he clearly loves-because he and his beast will always yearn and wait for you, an Omega too selfish to see what’s right in front of him. You would have never needed to sacrifice anything, not even your own dream if you would have simply spoken to your Alpha in the first place,” Hester stated, as her voice broke and tears swam in her eyes. “It took me a long time to figure it out, but it’s the only reason that made sense. You thought Dean would stop you from becoming a pastry chef.”

Castiel felt numb as her words sank into his very bones and threatened to choke him with their truth. Balthazar had hinted at this, yet had surprisingly and uncharacteristically stayed silent while his mother slapped him clear across the face with it.

Hester suddenly stood. “You are thirty five Castiel. I’m guessing you have started to feel the ‘yearning’. I hope you use that head of yours to have it all, instead of continuing to hurt yourself and the only Alpha that would give you the world.” And she left.

Castiel stayed seated where he was for a long time as he stared after her. Hearing truths were never easy, and he was a damn coward, he knew that. He should have told Dean. He should have explained, apologized, and begged his forgiveness… and yet he had no idea how he would have done it. His stomach felt so heavy suddenly, and he rubbed at his abdomen with his brow furrowed. If he had stayed…the memory of Dean playing with the pups just hours ago in the park swirled in his mind. Maybe they would have had a few by now.

Castiel wiped furiously at his eyes. He highly doubted Dean would take him back, despite what his mother said. When he left, he had stopped deserving Dean, and he had to accept that. He thought back on their recent night together. He didn’t know what it had all meant, yet Dean had left before he had woken up, and had left him his own note from so long ago. Seeing the old and slightly worn notebook paper he had written in a rush with tears flowing down his cheeks… it made his heart lurched painfully as slight shock set in that Dean had held on to it all of this time… He didn’t know what that meant, either, and he was just so tired…

The Omega stood as his head pounded. He started towards his bedroom and slumped into his bed, never realizing that his closet light was once again on.

**#####**

“How charming,” Balthazar exclaimed, as Castiel turned his small truck into a dirt road with a welcoming sign that stated ‘Sam’s Farm’.

Castiel smiled. “Yes, it’s beautiful. I found it at the local market. Apparently Sam’s Farm is well known, and many locals use their produce. It's all organic, and it says it’s all ‘home grown with love’,” Castiel quoted as he put the truck into park. He had been looking at many local farmers, and this one had been highly recommended. The plus side was that it was only a thirty minute drive out. It had quite a few acres, and its surroundings looked flush and full of healthy life. They grew a multitude of herbs and spices, as well as fresh fruits and some vegetables. They even had free range chickens and a handful of cows for dairies.

The Omega smiled as he looked up at the main house. It was beautiful and country grand, with a white picket fence and wraparound porch, white paneling, and a blue roof. Castiel’s favorite decor was what looked to be a flower at the top of a window arch on the second floor. It was filled with country charm, quaint and welcoming.

Balthazar followed Castiel up the short steps, and just as he was about to knock, the door swung open, and Castiel gasped at who he saw.

“S-Sam?” Castiel gasped. The last time he had seen Sam Winchester, he had been only ten or eleven years old when Castiel had left Red Maple Falls. The youngest Winchester had grown to be a massive…Omega? Sam hadn’t been old enough to present yet, and Castiel found himself quite shocked that Sam had grown to be an Omega simply because of his size.

“Castiel?! Oh my god, come in!” Sam invited them in, and Castiel was ushered into a stunningly open and warm living room. It was A wide and open space, with ridiculously comfy sofas with shellac stilled woodwork and coffee tables. The details of the artwork seemed to all be local, and the craftsmanship of each piece of furniture around the open room drew the eye right into a massive kitchen, which boasted light wooden floors and a white marble fireplace with matching countertops. Everything was bright and looked right out onto the large farm.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked with a smile, as he brought them to sit in the living room next to the unlit fireplace. “Omega Roche,” Sam added, with a nod. He only knew the blonde as his pharmacist.

“Balthazar, please”

“Sam.”

“I, um, well, I came to see about hiring your company to be my supplier for the bakery,” Castiel voiced, as his eyes roamed around the beautiful home.

“Oh! Yes, okay, sure.” Sam brought out some paperwork, and they spoke about pricing and what Sam’s farm could supply, which was extremely impressive to Castiel. “Let me get us some tea.” Sam excused himself, although he was still in plain view.

Castiel leaned against Balthazar. “You didn’t fucking tell me this was Sam Winchester’s farm!” he growled out in a whisper as his heart hammered. He could smell Dean’s pecan and petrichor scent everywhere, and it was making his beast cry out for the Alpha.

“I truly had no idea, Cassie,” Balthazar whispered back, as Sam started to make his way back over towards them.

The two smiled at Sam as he brought them their refreshing teas.

“This place is beautiful,” Castiel commented, as his beast stirred wildly inside of him.

“Well, yeah, it’s, um...the creator had really wanted it to be a farm for baked goods." Sam was quite obviously uncomfortable as he rubbed his neck.

“Could I use your restroom?” Balthazar asked, as a way to excuse himself.

“Oh, yeah, sure, just down the hall.” Sam pointed to where it was located, and within seconds the blonde Omega was out of sight.

After an uncomfortably long and awkward silence, Sam cleared his throat. "Cas...um, Dean got this house for you. It was supposed to be a graduation present for you. You, um...you kind of just left, so..."

“What are you saying?” Castiel asked in a small voice, as Sam looked at him as if he was a wounded puppy.

“Look…it’s not really my place to say…” Sam started, as Castiel looked at him so lost and confused, with ridiculously pleading blue eyes.

Sam sighed. “When my brother gave you that promise ring, he had started to save for a house-a house that you would be able to farm from and raise your kids. Dean had designed the farm part to have everything you would need to be a baker. He had sent his exact ideas from across the sea when he was in the middle of the war.” Sam gave Castiel a heartbreaking gaze as he fidgeted with his hands.

Castiel had always believed Dean had never cared or listened to him about wanting to be a famous baker…and yet here was the physical proof that the Alpha had very much believed in his dreams too. Despite the fact that Castiel had left without a word, Dean had continued to dare _hope_ for both of their dreams by creating this…this _home_ for both of them. Dean had just thought they would reach their dreams together.

Castiel suddenly stood as he felt numb all over, and Sam stood as well and reached out to steady him. “Does…does Dean live here? I can smell him.” Castiel felt dizzy. The Alpha’s scent was everywhere, and he felt so…

“Dean has never brought another Omega here,” was the only thing Sam managed to say, as Castiel bolted out the door with Balthazar suddenly hot on his heels.

Sam stood in the living room and rubbed at his eyes. The tall Omega sighed as he watched the small pickup truck leaving the driveway, and then he turned toward the stairs and made his way upstairs.

Sam hesitated for a moment as he reached the landing. He could smell Dean’s dejected scent, and it made his sensitive nose wrinkle. Castiel hadn’t seen Dean’s Impala, since he always left it in the garage and the tall Omega wondered if Castiel would have even realized it was the exact same car as when they were teens. The impala was a unique beast of a car, and he was quite sure the older Omega would have remembered it had he seen it.

Sam found his brother’s bedroom door open. Dean was sitting quietly, and he seemed to be fidgeting with something in his hands as tears swam in his fern green eyes.

When Dean had seen Castiel and Balthazar walk up towards the house with the dark haired Omega smiling, the Alpha had decided to stay upstairs. No one truly knew that this was Dean’s house. He had all of his mail sent to his office, and more often than not, he would pick up a quick lay after work and stay in one of the local motels. He was a bit surprised that he had actually been home today when the Omega came.  
“Did he like the house?” Dean asked, his voice barely a whisper. His beast couldn’t help but whine and feel confused as to _why_ ‘his’ Omega had left the house.

Sam watched his brother just sitting there on the edge of his bed, looking dejected and ridiculously sad, and all Sam could do was come and sit next to him. He hugged him, hoping that his familiar Omega scent soothed his big brother. “He really did,” the younger Winchester confirmed, as Dean nodded and let Sam lean his head on his shoulder.  
  
  
**###**

Castiel was driving wildly as Balthazar screamed at him to calm down and stop. They were on a deserted country road that led back towards Red Maple Falls.

Castiel was panicking, and his heart was beating erratically. Dean had made that house; that farm for him? No. No, no, no he must have heard Sam wrong. Flashes of the house ran through his mind, and the farm. The perfect small farm…he had even noticed the bees in the far left field…bees. He pulled over the pickup to the side shoulder of the road, surrounded by rich farmland, and slid out of his truck. He couldn't breathe. His chest felt too tight, and he struggled to take every step towards the brush in front of his truck.

“Cassie…?” Balthazar carefully got out of the truck and made his way towards his best friend.

The dark haired Omega fell to his knees and then slid to his side, his ass hitting the gravel ground as he started to cry with a wail. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't stop the tears, the fear, and the shame he felt inside of him. His one and only reason he had ever held onto as vindication for his horrible actions had just been blown out of the water. He and Dean had never been good with their feelings, nor communication, when they had been together, and Castiel had stupidly been too fucking _sure_ that Dean hadn’t _cared_ about _his_ dream, only what Dean dreamed for them. He had felt trapped when he had pupped, and he had been so selfish in his actions that followed…yet there was the physical proof of Dean’s love for him. He really and truly had known and listened to Castiel when he had told him about his dreams, and those had been very clearly implemented in Dean’s plans for their future. Castiel had been too stubborn, and too scared to be wrong in his love for Dean, that he destroyed them.

Balthazar knelt down and held his friend. “Cassie…” The blonde Omega had no idea what to tell him. He had had no idea that Sam’s Farm had actually been Dean Winchester’s, and it had all been intended for Castiel. It had obviously been a very well guarded secret.

“I never deserved him…”

“Now, see, it’s this kind of thinking that made you run away. This can be your second chance-”

“What?!”

“Cassie, you two still obviously have feelings for each other. You two just had much overdue angry sex days ago and now…” Balthazar took a breath. “The man built you a house and farm for a dream he hoped the two of you would have together. He obviously still holds a torch for you; don’t run away again. I know you still love him.”

**#####**

Dean was going over the video footage Ash had found of the back alley of the bakery. It had been a few days since Castiel had visited the farm. The Alpha had done his best not to feel the rejection. At least it felt that way with the way the Omega hadn’t returned to the house. Dean hadn’t heard from him, and his self loathing liked to remind him that he was and never had been enough for Castiel. The Alpha clenched his jaw as he took in a deep breath and willed himself to concentrate on his task at hand.

The damn button was still sitting on his desk, and despite his personal feelings for Castiel, there was something just not right about the way the button was left there, on display, where someone would clearly see it. It was a small item, yes, but it had made a small statement in the way of ‘look at me’, and it was damn creepy. There was also the fact that the screen had been cut in such a way that no one would notice it unless trained. He had made sure to get that screen and the latch of the window replaced, along with the replacements of the glass window storefront and display cases.

Dean’s eyes were getting tired from staring at the dark screen. There was only light from the street and none in the alleyway, only shadows upon shadows. He was getting a damn headache.

“Ash, what the hell am I looking at?” he growled out.

“This,” Ash said, as he pointed towards a heavily shadowed area. The tech deputy typed out a few codes. The shades started to lighten up ever so slightly, yet Dean still wasn’t sure what the hell he was looking at.

Ash moved the mouse and circled an area, and then blew up the screen three times as Dean kept his eyes trained, and _there_. The Alpha rose from his chair as he watched a shadow move within the dark, but it was very clearly a person. That shape moved away from the street and stayed in the inky dark area to move in the opposite direction.

“So there is most definitely someone lurking and doing something we can’t see, but yeah, this shows it. I wasn’t able to find anything else, not even any other cameras; nothing.” Ash sighed as he sat back and looked up at his boss.

Dean knew as Sheriff this footage was complete garbage and wouldn’t be usable for anything, but it did very much validate his gut feeling that something more had happened at Castiel’s bakery. It wasn’t like the Omega had voiced anything else that was happening or going on, but Dean couldn’t ignore his gut feeling that something about that button was _off_.

“Thanks, Ash,” was all he said, as he walked out and rubbed at his chin on his way to his office. He still didn’t know what it all meant, but it meant he would have to ask Castiel. He’d have to put his feeling aside as Dean, and talk to the Omega as Sheriff Winchester. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Castiel while in _his_ town.

“Dean, someone is in your office. He wouldn’t talk to anyone, only saying he needed to speak to you.” Jess greeted him a few feet away from his office. She arched a perfect brow at him in curiosity, and it reminded him of the one time a one night stand had ‘demanded’ to see him. That hadn’t gone well. “It’s an Omega, a pretty one. Can we not have any drama, please? I didn’t catch his name.”

Dean rolled his eyes and bypassed her as he opened the door to his office and closed it behind him. All of his blinds were closed, and there stood Castiel in the far corner by his only actual window that looked out over the main street.

“Cas?” He couldn’t quite keep the surprise from his voice, yet recovered quickly as he cleared his throat and started towards his desk, going around the opposite side of where the Omega was.

Castiel let his eyes take in the Alpha. He was so ruggedly handsome, with those fern green eyes and a five o'clock shadow that graced his sharp jawline while that sheriff uniform fit him like sin. His muscled arms showed how defined they were as the material clearly outlined every small move, while his broad shoulders teased Castiel’s inner Omega by making him want to hold on to them. He had decided to finally come talk to Dean like the adults they were to see what would happen; see what the future held, and if any of it had the hope of them being together. Yet now, being in such close proximity to the Alpha, his scent was making his beast stir wildly, wanting to preen and present. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Dean watched the Omega with a predatory inclination towards any sudden movement. Just having Castiel in his office was making his mind go south. His beast wanted to roar and pounce like a damn caveman. It wasn’t his damn fault that Castiel was so beautiful, with those plush pink lips, damn mesmerizing ocean blue eyes he could lose himself into, and that unruly hair he wanted to bury his hands into while he nipped at that pretty neck…Dean licked his lips and made himself look away. He had to remain professional; they were in his goddamn office.

“I saw the house and the farm,” Castiel finally blurted out. Dean nodded as he kept his gaze on his desk, yet he wasn’t focusing on anything in particular. He just didn’t want to stop Castiel from saying whatever he needed. “I was young and scared and obviously stupid…Dean, I-” The Omega closed his eyes in frustration. How did he say he was sorry? The word was laughable in comparison to how he felt ever so remorseful at his actions. It was suddenly so obvious that Dean wouldn’t have stopped him from achieving his dreams; he would have been his biggest supporter and helper. Instead, he had gone through the last seventeen years alone except for Balthazar and Inias by his side, and all this time he could have had Dean too.

Dean licked his lips, watching the Omega battle with himself internally as he tried to find his words. “I’ve never taken another Omega home with me. That house, after so long, started to become a chain around my neck, like a ghost of a joke because it stood as a looming reminder that you left and you weren’t coming back. Hell, I never thought you would, and now here we are.”

“What do you want?” Castiel asked with a small voice. He was trembling, and was obviously terrified that Dean would tell him to get out and never bother him again. Hell, it was what he deserved, and yet he was as selfish as ever because he dared hope Dean would give him another chance.

That was a loaded question. The Alpha wanted him in his arms; wanted to wake up with him; wanted to understand why he had ever left. “Why didn’t you tell me you had pupped? I could have been there for you when you…” Dean swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat. “I could have been there. You didn't have to go through it alone and then just leave…” Dean gave a sour laugh. “You just left me that note that explained nothing and only said I wasn’t what you wanted.”

The Alpha’s scent was filled with pain, and its bitter tinge made Castiel mewl in desperation to go to the man and soothe him. Yet he stayed where he was, completely unsure if his touch would even be wanted.

“My reasons will never be enough of an explanation. They stopped being valid. I was just scared, Dean. I was just a teenager, and what I thought back then…”

“What did you think? Be honest with me, Cas.”

“I thought you didn't care about _my_ dream. I didn’t even know you had actually listened to me about wanting to be a pastry chef. When you talked about our dream, that part was never brought up. It was always about us having a white picket fence house and pups. I was scared and felt trapped when I did pup. I thought you wouldn’t let me follow my dream for sure then; that we would start our family right away and then….then I lost the pup, and I couldn’t face you. I thought you would think I was broken, and I was scared and took it as my sign to leave.” Castiel was crying and trying desperately to continue, to bare it all to the Alpha. He would deal with the consequences, and even seventeen years later, he was so ashamed of himself for ever thinking so little of Dean. The Alpha had always been his encouraging rock, and coming back to Red Maple Falls had slapped him repeatedly with the truth of how deeply and fiercely Dean loved him. The Omega has hiccuping as he tried to keep himself calm and hold his tears at bay, but he wasn’t fully succeeding. He felt raw and open, and he just wanted Dean to hold him.

“And now?” Dean growled out. He was fighting with himself. He wanted to take Castiel in his arms, hold him, and soothe him and kiss him until the Omega understood he had never left his heart, but he didn’t. Castiel had to be honest with the both of them. He couldn’t go through being played with or rejected again.

Castiel looked up at him, his eyes filled with overflowing tears. His blue orbs were pleading and imploring, guilt and hope all mixed in together as the Omega took one tentative step towards the Alpha. “I will respect whatever you decide…whatever you say. I know I don’t deserve a second chance, b-but I’ll do anything to make it up to you if you let me.”

Dean came towards him and stopped just out of reach as he watched those sky blue eyes beg him to hold him. “I need you to be extremely clear with me, Cas. I can’t go through that pain again. I won’t survive it a second time,” the Alpha whispered between them. It almost felt as if he was completely imagining it all, including Cas in his office in Red Maple Falls and this delicate moment that was threatening to break him.

Castiel closed the distance between them, and carefully reached up to caress the Alpha’s scruff. “Will you give me-give us-another chance to start over? I promise I won’t run away again. I’m so ashamed of how I hurt you, Alpha. I’m sor-” Dean kissed him. The Alpha wrapped his arms around him to keep him flush against him as Castiel opened his mouth to him, and Dean deepened the kiss and growled into it while the Omega moaned and surrendered all of himself to the Alpha. Dean buried one hand into Castiel’s dark locks as he mapped out the Omega’s mouth, drowning himself in his taste and scent. Castiel grasped at the Alpha’s strong shoulders, and his hands played with Dean’s short hair.

They would start over, and Castiel would do his damnedest not to make Dean regret it.

**#####**

Castiel turned off his bedside lamp as he rubbed at his tired eyes. He had been going over his very first expense report, and was excited about the bakery’s grand opening in just a few days. The Omega laid himself down into his bed, sighing contently as the scent of his Alpha greeted his nose. He loved how soothing and toe-curling their mixed scents made him. He was smiling like a loon as he got himself comfortable. He and Dean had started over; started dating, which was in some ways silly since they normally ended back in bed at the end of every date, despite the Alpha trying to be a gentleman and Castiel trying to be a proper Omega. The energy between them was always too strong for either of them to resist. They still lived in separate homes, yet they had started talking about Castiel moving into the country house that was always meant to be his home in the first place. It had only been a few weeks, and Castiel couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy. He planned to tell Dean yes to moving in after the grand opening, and he also had a bit of a huge surprise for the Alpha. Castiel was with pup. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he had a feeling it had happened when they had first slept together when the break in had occurred.

The Omega laid in the middle of the bed and looked at his ceiling with a dopey smile on his face. This was what had always been meant to happen, and Castiel didn’t feel trapped or scared of Dean’s impending reaction. Instead, he was feeling ridiculously relaxed and excited as their future together was forming beautifully. Quickly, yes, but perfect nonetheless. He knew in his every molecule that Dean would be just as ecstatic about having a pup on the way.

Castiel turned his head to settle down to sleep when his eyes caught movement in the narrow view he had of his hallway. Fear gripped him tightly as his throat closed up, and his heart suddenly beat wildly as he saw a shadow move past. Castiel couldn’t breathe, and was shocked frozen as he fully realized that someone was in his house. Without looking away from his bedroom door and the hallway, he slowly and silently reached out for his cell phone on his nightstand and opened his text box to Dean. His thumbs stumbled over the words as he tried to text out, and he kept looking up at the hallway and back down at his phone to send Dean the text. He quickly turned off the sound as he kept himself fixated on the dark hallway.

His heart beat wildly as the seconds and minutes passed in his wait for Dean to come. Castiel heard nothing beyond his thundering heart and the rush of blood in his ears as he watched the shadow pass by once again. His voice had deserted him. He couldn’t make a sound, and felt frozen in place as he mentally begged for Dean to come. His breath came in shallowly as fear of making any noise to alert the intruder to the fact he was awake took over.

  
  
**###**  
  


Dean looked at his cell phone and the cryptic text message from Castiel. Something was wrong, and as he tried to call, it would go straight to voicemail.

_/911 help so o ne hose/_  
  
He had no idea what it meant, but the ‘911 help’ was enough to have him racing over. It was just after eleven o’clock, and every business on the block had been long since closed. It was long past the bedtimes of the few neighbors. The Alpha had just ended his shift and was still in his uniform, and pulled his police SUV across from the Bakery. The lights upstairs in Castiel’s apartment were all off, and he didn’t see any of the blinds move or be obscured. Dean rushed towards the door between the bakery and the pharmacy that led upstairs to the apartment, and discreetly made his way towards his Omega’s door.

A part of him knew he should have called it in, not ignore protocol and jump into something life threatening. Yet he had no idea what he was dealing with, and the idea of Castiel being in danger overrode any rules and regulations he had embedded in his bones as a Sheriff. He was an Alpha first.

Carefully, Dean tried the door, and clenched his jaw as he found it unlocked. He unsheathed his weapon and slowly pushed the door open and yelled out, “Police!” As he turned on the light switch, closed the door, and made his way into the house, he heard Castiel’s timid “Dean?” coming from the bedroom, but he had to clear the rest of the small apartment. He found the living room and kitchen empty, and made his way back to and up the three small stairs. He saw Castiel sitting in the bed looking terrified as he turned away to clear the bathroom. Once satisfied, he turned back to the bedroom.

“Cas.” Dean saw the relief on the Omega’s face right before a gunshot sounded, and Dean felt a blinding pain piercing his shoulder. He growled in pain as he stumbled forward. His gun went flying in the process and landed on the right side of the bed.

“Dean! Dean!” Castiel was frantic as he saw the blood coming from his lover’s left shoulder, which he was clutching in pain. The Omega was trembling, unsure of what to do nor what the hell was happening. Suddenly there was a figure in view. Someone dressed in black with a hood was standing in the bedroom doorway. Neither Castiel nor Dean could see their face.

Dean groaned as he managed to sit up, and attempted to put Castiel behind him. “What do you want?” the Alpha growled out. His shoulder was on fire, and his anger wasn’t helping his heart rate, but he would protect his Omega at all costs. He could feel Castiel silently crying as the Omega tried to put pressure on his wound.

_“Take off his clothes,”_ the shadowed intruder ordered, as he pointed the gun at Castiel and motioned towards Dean.

Dean was trying to scent the perp, but the potent scent of his own blood’s metallic smell kept him from doing so. The perp’s voice was distorted, and the Sheriff wasn’t sure if it was of the person’s own doing or through a device.

“W-what?” Castiel couldn’t understand; he was too scared.

The shadowed intruder cocked his gun and aimed it at Castiel, who trembled as he looked away from the gun. _“Take off your Alpha’s clothes,”_ the person growled out.

Dean was in pain, but there was something about the way the perp had mentioned that Dean was his Alpha…how the hell would the perp know that? Dean tried as best as he could to help Castiel take off his clothes, as much of his blood had soaked through his uniform and undershirt.

“Dean… Dean,” Castiel kept murmuring in whispers through his tears. He was so scared. Dean was hurt, and he had no idea how to help someone that had been short. As he peeled away the Alpha’s blood-covered uniform, it only made him all the more terrified as he scented and watched Dean’s pain.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Dean tried to reassure him in between pain filled groans and gasps. They managed to get him out of his shirt and undershirt as Castiel tried to keep pressure on the wound. It was so close to Dean’s chest...to his heart. Castiel was trying his best to stay as calm as he could. He looked up and over at the shadowed intruder, whose gun was still very firmly pointed at them, with questioning eyes.

_“All of his clothes. Hurry up.”_

Castiel looked at Dean and the Alpha was trying to breathe through his nose to calm down. With trembling hands and frightened mewls, the Omega started to unbuckle the Alpha’s belt and pants. He moved slowly as he scooted down to unlace Dean’s boots and removed them, his socks and his pants. When Dean was left in nothing but his boxer briefs, Castiel looked over at the hooded figure, who nodded at him that those too had to go.

Dean laid there on the bed nude and feeling damn vulnerable as the pain in his shoulder throbbed. He was pretty sure the shot had gone fully through, which was good, but he wondered what the hell this sick fuck wanted him naked for. He had no idea where the hell his gun had slid off to, and he hated this helpless feeling that was sinking into him.

_“Good, now you,”_ the perp ordered, as he kept his gun aimed towards Castiel.

With numb and clumsy fingers, Castiel unbuttoned his nightshirt and slid off his sleeping shorts. He moved closer to Dean on instinct, and didn’t understand what the hell was going on, why they had to be naked, and what the hell this person fucking wanted from them.

_“Get him hard,”_ the shadow ordered.

“What?” Castiel gasped in shock.

“What the fu-” Dean’s words died as the perp aimed his gun right at the Alpha’s jewels. On principal, Dean covered his cock and balls with his good hand, and mentally swore he would kill this son of a bitch.

_“Don’t make me repeat myself,”_ the perp warned.

Castiel looked at Dean, eyes wide and terrified and filled with tears. Dean wanted to say it would be okay; that everything would be fine, but he couldn’t voice it. The Omega carefully reached out with a trembling hand and started to stroke Dean.

The Alpha clenched his jaw. It felt good to have Castiel’s hand on him, but the piercing pain in his shoulder was a serious mood killer, not to mention the fucking pervert watching them with a gun aimed at them.

Castiel was trying his best, but Dean wasn’t responding quite as much with being shot and watched. He worried what would happen. He felt like this was some sort of nightmare he was stuck in, and nothing made any sense.

_“What part of get him hard did you not understand?”_ the intruder growled out, and then pointed the gun directly at Dean’s face.

“NO! Okay, okay, please…please,” Castiel cried, as he moved to take Dean into his mouth.

The Alpha was fighting being turned on by his lover’s mouth. The pain in his shoulder was intense, and this nauseating sick game that shadowed fuck was playing was worse. He made himself concentrate only on Castiel’s mouth, and yet he didn’t want to keep his eyes closed and not be ready for whatever the perp had planned next.

The Omega did his best to close his eyes and pretend it was just him and Dean. He concentrated on his Alpha’s taste and scent, wanting to make him feel some kind of joy while suffering from the gunshot and who knows what else was going to happen. All he knew was that he didn’t want to die. He couldn't lose Dean.

_“Such a good little bitch. Look at that impressive cock your Alpha has. Good, now get on him and ride him,”_ the shadow encouraged, and hummed as if he or she was getting off of this. It was sick.

“What? I don’t-” Castiel was protesting, and when another shot went off and into Dean’s right leg he screamed and cried out. “Please! Please!”

_“Every time you question or hesitate I’ll shoot him,”_ was his only warning. Castiel looked at Dean with wide shocked eyes as he hissed and gasped in pain from the second shot. _"Better keep him hard. Ride him and make sure he knots you.”_

Castiel looked at the hooded intruder with a piercing numbness inside of him. The person would kill Dean just for...what? Because they wanted to ‘watch’ him have sex with him? He didn’t understand. The Omega moved over his Alpha, and a chill ran down his spine at having his back completely turned to the gun. He carefully slid himself down Dean’s cock, which had softened quite a bit after the second shot. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry,” Castiel kept whispering to his lover, as his movements were quite seriously hurting his Alpha, who had his eyes closed tightly. He looked so pale.

Castiel cried as he caressed Dean’s chest, and silently pleaded with him to stay with him; that he loved him and he was so sorry.

Dean tried his best to smile up at his distressed Omega. He placed one of his hands on Castiel’s left hip and squeezed reassuringly as Castiel’s tears fell on his chest and stomach. The Alpha concentrated on his ‘pleasure’ to knot as quickly as possible. If he and Castiel were going to die…no, he refused to accept that. He pulled the Omega down, growling against the white hot pain of his body, and kissed him desperately. Castiel took his face in his hands and kissed his Alpha repeatedly through both of their tears. He could feel Dean’s knot forming, and he ground down. Once Dean’s knot was inside and locked, Castiel trembled, scared of what would happen next.

_"Quite the show. ‘Dean’, you should know before you die that your little perfect Omega here is pregnant again. Too bad your second try won’t blossom,”_ the voice stated, and it was filled with sheer and utter hate the likes of which neither Dean nor Castiel had ever felt. The sour scent of rage and jealousy was suddenly filling the room, potent enough for them to suffocate.

Dean was so pale, and Castiel was petrified that Dean would die from his wounds. He was so angry and horrified that this was how Dean found out about him having pupped. This was all wrong. Everything was wrong, and he started to feel completely hysterical. This wasn't right!

The Alpha looked up at his love with wide shocked eyes as Castiel nodded through his tears, and his lips trembled. He was completely besides himself. This beautiful moment had been robbed and twisted, and Dean wanted to roar. He looked behind Castiel to see the shadowed intruder turn to leave. Dean pressed a finger into his wound on his shoulder and clenched his teeth as he yelped at the intense pain, but it worked. His knot deflated significantly to the point where he was able to slip out of his Omega, and turned to get off the bed. He spotted his gun just as he heard a commotion at the front door, and Dean rushed forward.

Castiel stumbled on wobbling knees, grabbed his bathrobe, and followed. He could hear a struggle and then a gunshot, and then a terrified scream sounded. The Omega practically fell down the three steps as he founds Dean standing, bleeding, and pale with his gun aimed down, and by his front open door was Balthazar, screaming frantically with blood on his temple and an unmoving body on the floor covered in all black. In the numbness of the silence another figure quickly appeared and went right to Balthazar. It took Castiel a moment to register it was Benny.

“What the hell happened here, brotha?” the burly Alpha asked, as he managed to calm down the blond Omega in his arms.

“Call a bus,” Dean growled out, as his knees gave out. Benny sat Balthazar on the sofa as he rushed forward to catch Dean and helped him to the chair. Castiel was frozen in place as he looked at the now uncovered face of the hooded figure that lay with his face towards Castiel, his eyes wide open and devoid of any life.

Benny managed to call an ambulance and the cops as he tended to both Dean and Balthazar with his training as a firefighter.

Balthazar had come to check on Castiel after he had been so sure he had heard gunshots, but the blonde hadn’t bothered to wake Benny before he ventured out. When he had opened the door to Castiel's apartment, he had suddenly found himself fighting with a black shadow that hit him in the head with the butt of a gun, and then there was Dean, standing naked, and he shot the shadow. Benny was holding him as he kept a careful eye on Dean, who was rubbing his chin. His green eyes were sharp, alert and fixed on the dead man a few feet away.

“You know him?” Benny asked carefully, and was surprised when both Dean and Castiel nodded and said yes.

Castiel turned to Dean with a frown as he carefully placed his sofa’s throw around his lover. “How did you know Inias?” His mind was reeling. Inias? Why? Why had Inias been here and done this? What the fuck was going on? How the fuck did Dean even know his friend from New York?

Inias...that was the stupid name he could never remember, mentally title-ling him as the Omega with the purple room. “He, um…he was a casual ‘friend’.” It was the only way Dean could even think of voicing the truth without sounding like a complete asshole. “How did you know him?”

Castiel sank into the seat bench next to Dean. “H-he was my best friend in New York…”

Suddenly the quiet was loudly interrupted by an onslaught of sheriff's deputies and EMTs that swarmed around them like ants. Castiel was numb, and so fucking confused he didn’t know which way was up or down. He replied as best as he could to the array of questions before he was taken with Dean to the hospital. The Omega felt cold and yet sweaty as nausea swirled in his stomach, and he was exhausted beyond measure. He was deemed in shock and was monitored as he was informed that Dean was in surgery.

Dean...oh, god, if he lost him, he didn’t know what he would do. The millions of question he had about Inias took a backseat as he cried and hoped and prayed that his Alpha would be okay. Dean was strong and stubborn. Castiel cried into his hands. They had just finally started over. They had started to get to know each other again, and Castiel had been so blissfully happy just hours ago. He caressed his abdomen and the barely present bump there, and Castiel didn’t want to know how he would fare without Dean…how he would have their pup alone without him. He couldn’t think of it, and he didn’t want to. The Alpha had always wanted to be a father, and Castiel pleaded with the faiths to let him have his chance. Castiel was the last one to deserve anything, and he knew that, but Dean did. Dean deserved so much. He begged silently for the universe to give him his promised chance to Dean, and to have their family.

“Omega Novak?” A nurse came into his room were he was sitting on the side of the gurney in the emergency room.

“Yes?”

“You mentioned to one of the EMTs that you are with pup. I would like to just make sure everything is alright after your ordeal,” she offered.

Castiel took a deep breath and caressed his stomach. “Yes, please.” He teared up as the real fear of there being something wrong swirled around him. He had been young back then, but he desperately wanted this baby more than anything and was terrified of losing it. Dean would be so sad…

Everything passed in a whirl of nurses and doctors. He didn’t hear half of what was being said to him after they confirmed that the baby was indeed just fine, and it was the first sense of relief Castiel had had in the last few hours. He still hadn't heard anything about Dean, and he was gripping the bed sheets in a death grip. He needed his Alpha to be okay.

“Cassie!” He looked up to find Balthazar coming towards him, and he hugged him tightly. The blonde Omega had gotten lucky with a small cut just above his temple, and thankfully hadn’t suffered a concussion. “Are you alright?”

“I should be asking you that.”

The two hugged, as the reality of what could have happened was forever imprinted in their minds. Castiel inhaled deeply Balthazar’s chamomile and lime, while the blonde inhaled his ground coffee and bread scent. They stayed like that until the sound of rushing feet interrupted them.

“Castiel!” Hester hurried forward, and took her son in her arms and hugged him tightly. Castiel returned the hug. His beast whined softly. Having his mother’s arms around him soothed him deeply.

“Omega Novak?” A doctor was standing in the doorway, along with Sam Winchester and a few other deputies.

“Yes?” Castiel stood and took a few steps forward as he kept his eyes on the doctor.

“Alpha Winchester…Sheriff Winchester was extremely lucky. The shots went straight through, and by some miracle, neither hit anything vital. He did lose quite a bit of blood, but we successfully did a transfusion and he will be just fine,” the doctor announced with a happy smile.

Castiel let out a relieved cry as Sam moved towards him to hug him, and they cried.

“Would you like to see the Sheriff?” the doctor asked.

Both Castiel and Sam replied with a resounding ‘yes’.

They found Dean already sitting up in bed and eating, which was a damn good sign. Castiel rushed towards him and carefully hugged him. His left shoulder was heavily bandaged. Sam hugged him from the other side, and Dean basked in the scent of two happy Omegas.

“What the hell happened?” Sam demanded, after a few moments.

“I don’t even know how to explain it…” Castiel said honestly.

It didn’t take long for Dean’s deputies to successfully and diligently investigate Inias Sky and the wild circumstances of what had occurred. Castiel had explained how he had met Inias in New York when he had started to work at Lady M Confections, and they had become friends. At Balthazar’s pushing and urging, the dark haired Omega had proceeded to tell them about the odd happenings that had gone on for years when he had been in New York. He had also mentioned what had happened when he had moved here, and the happenings of the old and about lost picture suddenly appearing, including the taking of his pillow case that Dean had slept on.

That had brought on a small fight between Dean and Castiel about the Omega not telling him about it, but he had countered that it had been their night of angry sex and both had avoided each other afterward. Dean simply growled in compliance. In return, Dean had stated about the damn button and how it made sense now. Dean hadn’t been the one who was meant to find it; it was supposed to have been Castiel in order to continue the creepy stalking and mental confusion of Castiel being victimized.

Dean had been honest about having met Inias a few times at a local bar, and had ‘released some steam’ with him, which had all been before he and Castiel had officially decided to try to be together again. The theory was that that had been the catalyst for Inias. If the mountain of neatly written and organized journals in the deceased Omega’s trunk was anything to go by, his fixation and fascination with Castiel had been since the moment they had met.

The apartment Inias stayed in while in Red Maple Falls belonged to his grandmother, while he himself paid for a room in a New York flat and had started to make drives back and forth a few months ago. From his own written hand in one of the more recent journals, everything had started the day Castiel had gotten the call from Balthazar about old Beta Singer wanting to sell him the bakery.

The journals were a troubling and eerie read. Inias Sky had become obsessed with Castiel, to the point of wanting to be him in some form. Inias had compared himself to Castiel on a critical and sinister level that clearly showed the man had not been mentally well. Both were Omegas, and while Castiel had a pleasant scent of ground coffee and bread-a scent many Alphas very much appreciated-Inias’ scent was of roses and licorice, not a very well received scent. While both had blue eyes, Castiel had stunning sky blue ones that were expressive and could turn into a darker blue when happy. Inias’ blue eyes were dull, with a hint of grey. Both were bakers, and yet Castiel had a natural talent for taste and creations that awed and wooed others, while Inias could only go with the basics, too locked in his lack of creativity he never tried. Inias’ envy set in rather quickly and fiercely. He started to break into Castiel’s apartment, at times dressed in his clothes, stole his underwear, and liked to start messing with his mind by going through his treasure box of all his pictures and trinkets, such as name tags of all the places he had worked. He would steal one and would return it later in a way that he knew would scare Castiel, by leaving them front and center.

The journals depicted how happy Inias had been when the police called Castiel crazy, and that the Omega had started to believe he was just hunted by a weird ghost.

Inias had also made it a point to live in Castiel’s shoes in all forms, such as making sure to taunt and tease his ‘friend’s’ lovers and sleep with them as much as he could, in an attempt to make himself look better than Castiel in their eyes.

Yet with every journal, his resentment towards Castiel only grew. At work, Castiel was constantly praised, and had even done a few magazine interviews for his baking talents. In a few scribbled passages in the journals, there were mentions of Dean, only not his actual name until much later. ‘Green eyed Alpha’ was mentioned as a long lost love, with notations that Castiel would never be happy and how good that made him feel.

Then there was the in-detail moment of the decision Castiel had made to buy the bakery in Red Maple Falls. That was when Inias had started his trips down here, and when he happened to meet a green eyed Alpha that still fit Castiel’s slight description, Inias latched on to him. From the written entries, he had done his own homework about Dean Winchester. There was detailed information about Dean’s enrollment into the Marines, his platoon, and all of his accomplishments, as well as his medals and where he had toured. The entries also included his honorable discharge, his going up for election as Sheriff, how much the town loved him, and how all the Omegas preened for his attention, yet he never bothered beyond dishing out a good fuck. But it hadn’t taken him long to realize Dean was the same green eyed Alpha that Castiel had always secretly held a torch for, and did still.

The time Castiel had found the wedding or promise ring, and how Castiel had reacted to it, had told Inias everything he needed to know.

The last journal mentioned how the break in by the others had ruined his game, because Castiel had never found the button, and he wasn’t sure who had. Yet the notes depicted that he had seen Dean and Castiel together, and how after a few weeks the two had started over. Inias had refused it. Inias had wanted them to suffer, because he been supposed to be Castiel! He had been supposed to have the Alpha!

At the bottom of that page and the rest of the available pages were the same repeated phrases: ‘Kill the Alpha, make that bitch pay,’ Kill the Alpha, make that bitch pay’ in a rushed, erratic and frantic scribble.

Castiel was exhausted and numb from the bombardment of intensely disturbing information about someone he had believed was his friend… someone that had such hatred for him. He couldn’t understand it. None of it made any sense, and it terrified him that in the end, Inias hadn’t even wanted to kill him, but instead wanted to kill what made him happy…Dean.

They were home now, in the beautiful country house Dean had built for him. The Alpha was still recovering and grumpy as ever about not being able to move or do much, but Castiel was resoundingly happy and joyful as his Alpha was healing rather quickly. He summed it up purely to the man’s stubbornness. He was growing, too. His stomach had started to become quite prominent as he waddled along. The bakery was doing wonderfully, and he had even found local high school kids that were interested in either having a job or the joys of baking in itself. His mother visited regularly, and their relationship was finally, truly healing. Balthazar and Benny had announced their engagement a few weeks after the ordeal, and Castiel was ecstatic for his friends.

The Omega made his way to the back porch where Sam, who still lived here and helped them with Dean, had helped his older brother to settle down into a comfy porch swing. They were now arguing about Dean's dog Bela was taking up the whole space next to him, and Castiel couldn’t stop smiling.

He finally felt whole.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
